Duel de chimères
by Serleena
Summary: Une chimère sème la terreur à Central. Et pour la capturer, le colonel va devoir jouer avec les mêmes cartes que son adversaire. Suite de Neko Roy, fic coécrite avec Lara Timquogni.
1. Affaire sanglante

**Nouvelle fic faite en co-écriture avec miss Timquogni. Notre cher Roy va devoir subir une petite métamorphose ... bonne lecture !**

**Persos FMA pas à nous, ça vaut pour toute la fic.**

* * *

La sonnerie du réveil retentit dans la chambre, tirant ses occupants du sommeil. Riza Hawkeye tendit une main, et fit taire l'affreux bruit. La blonde lâcha ensuite un soupir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Elle était si bien, nichée au creux des bras de Roy … ils avaient enfin pu passer la nuit ensemble, même s'ils étaient restés sages. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Riza perçut un bruit d'ongles sur le sol. Ensuite, le matelas s'enfonça un peu à ses pieds. Black Hayate se faufila jusqu'à Riza.

« Oui je sais mon chien, il est l'heure de se lever. » dit-elle.

Hayate haleta pour montrer son acquiescement. Riza soupira encore, puis s'adossa à son oreiller.

« Roy ? Il est l'heure de se lever. » dit-elle en ébouriffant la crinière brune.

« Hmmm … cinq minutes ma chérie. » marmonna-t-il.

« Oh non. Aujourd'hui tu n'arrivera pas en retard. Allez debout ! » s'exclama Riza.

Elle tira la couverture, sourde aux protestations de son petit-ami. Roy s'étira comme un gros chat, sans se lever pour autant.

« Hayate, pousse Roy. Allez pousse mon chien ! » lança la jeune femme.

« Comment ça pousse-le ? » s'étonna Roy en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

« Wouah arf waf waf ! »

Le chien se mit à harceler le colonel. Ce dernier roula près du bord, et finit par tomber du lit. Riza perçut un chapelet de jurons depuis la cuisine. Elle pouffa de rire, puis félicita son animal. Le brun fit son apparition en grommelant. Riza servit le petit-déjeuner. Quelque temps plus tard ils arrivèrent au Q.G. Comme le lieutenant déposait souvent son supérieur, ça n'intrigua personne. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Une fois que tout le monde fut présent, le lieutenant distribua le travail du jour.

« Encore trop de travail … va falloir que je te punisse toi. » fit Roy à voix basse quand elle déposa une pile de dossier.

Il lui lança un regard expressif, qui la fit sourire. Riza alla s'asseoir, tentant d'éviter de penser quel genre de punition il pourrait bien lui infliger. Peine perdue. Tout un tas d'images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Elle ne tarda pas à avoir chaud et à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« _Du calme Riza, bon sang contrôle toi !_ » se sermonna-t-elle.

Mais la pauvre n'était pas au bout de ses peines. A force de mal empiler les dossiers, le colonel la fit s'effondrer.

« Et mercredi. » dit-il.

Roy se leva, et se mit face à son bureau, tournant ainsi le dos à Riza qui portait encore des dossiers. Le pantalon militaire révéla alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir sur son supérieur : la fameuse ficelle. ( _Ndla : pas pu m'en empêcher Lara _) Sous le choc, la blonde laissa choir tous ses dossiers sur les pieds.

« Ouaïe ! » s'exclama Hawkeye.

Roy se retourna, intrigué par tout ce ramdam. Riza était confuse, et ramassa ses dossiers le rouge aux joues. Ses collègues se regardèrent, et haussèrent les épaules.

« Ah, mission à l'horizon. » annonça Roy quelques instants plus tard.

Tous levèrent la tête. Roy parcourut les lignes du dossier, puis ouvrit grands les yeux et même pâlit.

« C'est grave mon colonel ? » demanda Kain.

« Un … un peu. Je dirais même horrible. Il y a des meurtres dans la région, et les cadavres sont à moitié dévorés. » annonça Roy.

Un frisson parcourut les militaires. Le colonel passa rapidement sur les photos sanglantes. D'après ce qu'il lisait, on soupçonnait une chimère. Si ces sales bêtes étaient en liberté maintenant. Et elle avait déjà massacré pas moins de cinq personnes en une semaine. Roy décida d'aller jeter un œil sur la dernière scène du crime.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure après, l'équipe Mustang se trouvait dans une ruelle, dont le sol était marqué par ce liquide vital et quasi-indélébile.

« C'était un S.D.F, on l'a retrouvé à moitié dévoré ce matin. » annonça un inspecteur.

Roy acquiesça, puis commença à inspecter les lieux avec ses subordonnés. Soudain, il remarqua un empreinte sur un angle de mur. Une main visiblement. Le brun se baissa : victime ou assassin ? Il examina l'empreinte. Au bout des doigts il remarqua des points, comme si la créature avait quelque chose au bout des doigts.

« _Des griffes ?_ » pensa Mustang.

Dans ce cas, c'était la main de l'assassin qu'il avait là. Mais une main humaine avec des griffes … une chimère à coup sûr. Ca lui rappelait une autre histoire cette affaire-là.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Riza.

« Une empreinte, en bas. C'est une main, mais elle a un petit quelque chose en plus. » répondit Mustang.

Il lui désigna les points de sang au bout de chaque doigt. Riza eut la même pensée que lui. La créature était un prédateur, et équipée en conséquence. Roy appela Kain Fuery, et le chargea de fouiller dans les archives de vieux laboratoires connus pour avoir tenté de fabriquer des chimères.

« Vous recenserez celles qui sont à priori carnivores. » ajouta-t-il.

« A vos ordres. » acquiesça le sergent.

N'ayant plus rien à faire sur place, les militaires retournèrent à la base. Roy donna le dossier à son sergent, pour qu'il puisse faire des comparaisons avec les chimères qu'ils trouveraient. Falman se proposa pour l'aider.

« Faudrait vraiment faire passer une loi ou quelque chose pour interdire la fabrication de chimères. » fit Havoc.

« Oui … mais je crois que l'idée d'avoir ce genre d'arme plaît beaucoup à certains de nos supérieurs. » fit Roy avec une moue.

Riza et Jean hochèrent la tête. En voilà une autre idée stupide tiens. Et il n'y avait que l'armée pour y penser. En attendant que l'adjudant et le sergent aient recensé les chimères, le reste de l'équipe se remit au travail. Pour une fois, le colonel ne termina pas trop en retard. Riza était déjà partie. Il attrapa son manteau, et sortit dans la nuit. Tout en marchant, il repensa à l'enquête.

« _Chimère humaine … plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas l'armée qui l'a créée. D'après ce que je sais, celles fabriquées par les militaires sont toutes animales, et non rien d'humain. En revanche, j'ai eu affaire à une personne qui elle, s'amusait à croiser humains et animaux._ »

Le colonel ne remarqua pas qu'on l'épiait depuis les toits. Son espion descendit, entièrement camouflé par l'obscurité. Roy passa près de la rue où habitait Riza, et fut fort tenté d'aller la voir. Il se mit face à la route. Bien lui en prit, car il perçut un mouvement rapide du coin de l'œil. Il tourna la tête, juste pour recevoir un sacré poids.

Mustang aperçut une mâchoire hérissée de canines qui cherchaient à lui déchirer la gorge. Roy bloqua son adversaire en plaçant son bras en travers du cou. Il sentit des griffes lui lacérer des épaules. L'alchimiste plaça ses deux pieds sous le ventre de son adversaire, puis le bascula en arrière. Il se releva. La créature avait atterri sous la lumière d'un lampadaire.

« Mais … mais vous êtes humain ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Enfin humain était un bien grand mot. C'était bien un homme, mais pourvu d'une longue queue reptilienne, de pieds et de mains griffus. Il était grand, vraiment grand avec une forte carrure. La chimère siffla, dardant une langue fourchue. Puis il se jeta en avant et fonça à nouveau sur sa proie. Le colonel fit un bonds de côté. L'épaisse queue de la chimère claqua et le percuta à l'estomac, lui coupant par la même le souffle.

Roy boula sur le sol. La chimère le tenait cette fois. Mais tout à coup, le brun perçut des aboiement tonitruants. Et juste après des coups de feu. La chimère siffla de rage. Roy reconnut Hayate qui sauta vers le reptile. Mais d'un puissant revers l'homme-chimère balaya le chien. Riza s'apprêta à lui tirer dessus, quand l'autre rampa à toute vitesse vers elle. Il lui faucha les jambes. Riza découvrit la mâchoire acérée plonger vers elle.

Roy se jeta sur son dos. La chimère se cabra, et le fit passer par-dessus lui. Heureusement que le lieutenant s'était redressée, autrement elle reçut son petit-ami sur le ventre. La créature n'eut plus qu'à éviter les coups de feu. Sa vitesse reptilienne lui permit de s'en tirer sans dommage. A contre-cœur, la bête battit en retraite. Roy se rapprocha de sa petite amie qu'il embrassa.

« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, mais toi tu as les épaules dans un sale état. » répondit Riza.

Tous deux se relevèrent. Hayate les rejoignit en clopinant. Sa maîtresse vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Une des pattes faisait mal au chien. Elle devait être foulée. La jeune femme ramena tout le monde chez elle. Elle commença par soigner son petit ami.

« Au moins on a une idée de ce à quoi on a affaire. » déclara Roy pendant qu'elle le désinfectait.

« Une chimère humaine … c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. » dit Riza.

« Cependant je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas l'armée la responsable. » continua le brun.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Des humains croisés avec des animaux, ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

« Tu veux dire … Torrello ? »

Mustang hocha la tête. Emilio Torrello était un médecin un peu beaucoup barje qui s'était amusé à croisé ses patients avec divers animaux. Roy avait eu affaire à lui il y avait de cela deux mois, et s'était retrouvé à moitié chat. La sœur de ce médecin avait tout de même réussi à comprendre le mécanisme de la transmutation, et avait ainsi pu guérir le colonel et quelques autres. Visiblement, il restait un croisement dans la nature, et un dangereux en plus.

« Voilà j'ai fini. » annonça Riza.

« Je te remercie ma chérie. » fit Roy en se rhabillant.

« Tu veux rester là ce soir ? » proposa la blonde.

Mutsang afficha un sourire appréciateur.

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Riza eut un fin sourire. Elle banda la patte de son chien. Demain elle le conduirait chez un vétérinaire.

* * *

Le jour suivant, le colonel informa son équipe de l'attaque de la veille.

« Il faudrait lui tendre un piège, et vite avant qu'il ne massacre encore quelqu'un. » conclut-il.

« Il aime la viande visiblement, on n'a qu'à ce servir de ça. » proposa Breda.

« De plus il a l'air nocturne. Tendons-lui une embuscade cette nuit. » compléta Falman.

« Entendu. Fuery, je suppose que vous n'avez rien trouvé de bien concluant ? » demanda Roy.

« En fait, il y a bien des chimères carnivores, mais rien qui ne correspondait à l'empreinte que vous aviez trouvée. » répondit le petit brun.

« J'ai l'impression que celle-là est pire que tout. » fit Roy songeur.

Riza arriva une heure plus tard, sans son chien. Ce dernier se reposait chez elle, selon les consignes du véto. Roy lui fit part de leur idée. Riza hocha la tête. Il n'y avait plus qu'à mettre tout ça en place. Jean et Breda commencèrent par aller chercher une cage assez grande et solide. Fuery et Falman préparèrent l'appât, pendant que Roy et Riza cherchaient l'endroit le plus approprié pour leur piège.

« Le parc me paraît être ce qu'il y a de mieux. C'est loin des civils et suffisamment dégagé. » dit la blonde.

« Je suis d'accord. On doit prendre le moins de risque possible. »

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les soldats s'affairaient à mettre le piège en place. La cage fut dissimulée dans des fourrés. Une fois la cible dedans, les quatre coins se refermeraient dessus. La viande fur entreposée dedans, et des traces de sang furent disséminées. Au coucher du soleil, tout était prêt. Nos soldats se mirent en planque, et attendirent. Une heure passa, puis deux … et enfin une ombre se dessina. Les militaires écarquillèrent les yeux. Cette chimère était énorme. La créature avançait en reniflant le sang, pointant sa langue de temps à autre. L'homme avançait doucement mais sûrement vers le piège.

Tout à coup il s'arrêta, et huma l'air. L'équipe attendit sans faire de bruit qu'il se décide à poursuivre sa route. Mais la chimère tourna la tête vers le buisson où se trouvaient Havoc et Hawkeye.

« Oh oh. » murmura la blonde.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. La chimère fonça à une vitesse impressionnante vers eux. Les soldats se levèrent pour lui tirer dessus. L'autre se tourna, et d'un coup de queue leur arracha le fusil des mains. Après quoi il sauta dans les buissons pour éviter les autres.

« Vous ne pensiez pas m'avoir si facilement tout de même ? » lança la chimère.

Aidée de sa rapidité et de ses sens supérieurs, il détecta tous les militaires. Ces derniers décidèrent de se regrouper dos à dos pour lui faire face. Pendant quelques minutes, ce fut le silence complet.

« Il doit chercher un angle d'attaque. » dit Roy.

« Et dans le noir on ne pourra pas le voir venir. » dit Falman.

« Le voir non, mais l'entendre peut-être. » enchaîna Riza.

Chacun essaya de reprendre son souffle, et écouta attentivement. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. La chimère avait décampé. Pris d'une intuition, le colonel alla jeter un œil au piège. La viande avait disparu. En l'absence d'une personne pour l'actionner, il n'avait donc pas fonctionné. Roy jura. Ils s'étaient vraiment fait avoir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Riza trouva son petit ami en train de faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé. » dit-elle.

« Hmm … je viens de prendre une décision. J'y ai réfléchi pendant un bon moment hier soir, et encore de matin. » répondit-il en s'arrêtant.

« Et qu'as-tu décidé ? »

« Cette chimère est bien trop forte pour des humains ordinaires. Physiquement surtout. Et ses sens lui permettent de nous contrer assez facilement. Ma conclusion c'est que seule une autre chimère peut la vaincre. » exposa Roy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna Riza, fronçant les sourcils.

« Que je dois en redevenir une. Je vais contacter la sœur de Torrello, et lui demander de me croiser avec un chat. »

« QUOI ? Mais enfin c'est insensé ! Ca pourrait avoir de graves conséquences pour ton organisme ! » s'exclama le lieutenant.

« La première fois a été sans conséquences, pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois ? »

« Mais euh … »

« En plus, je croyais que je te plaisais bien en chat Mustang ? » continua Roy avec un sourire espiègle.

« Oui mais … »

« Plus sérieusement, je crois qu'on a pas le choix. Si on informe nos supérieurs de notre découverte, il finira dans un laboratoire. Et honnêtement je ne souhaite ça à personne. Il a succombé à sa partie animale, et je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point c'est dur d'y résister. Donc, mon plan c'est de le capturer et que Maya le guérisse. Ensuite il pourra être jugé. » expliqua Roy.

Riza dut reconnaître que ses arguments se tenaient. Le colonel prit donc sans plus attendre contact avec Maya Torrello, et lui exposa son cas. Ses autres subordonnés arrivèrent durant son coup de téléphone. Le lieutenant leur expliqua le plan de leur supérieur. Tous eurent à peu près la même réaction qu'elle, avant de finir par se ranger à son avis.

« Très bien, Maya peut me recevoir dans l'après-midi. » annonça Roy.

« Chef … vous croyez qu'on pourra cacher ça ? » demanda Havoc.

« Nous l'avons bien fait la première fois. Tout se passera bien vous verrez. » répondit le brun.

L'après-midi venu, tous décidèrent de l'accompagner chez Maya. Elle accueillit Roy amicalement, et demanda aux autres d'attendre dans le salon. Elle avait disposé un service à thé, et les laissa se servir. Pendant ce temps-là, Maya conduisit Roy dans le laboratoire.

« J'avoue que votre appel m'a surpris au départ, mais vu que c'est pour une opération militaire. » dit-elle.

« Oui. Apparemment il reste un croisement de votre frère. Un dangereux. » révéla Roy.

« J'ai pourtant fait le tour de la liste. »

« Peut-être que celui-ci n'y figurait pas. »

« C'est possible. Allongez-vous au milieu du cercle. »

Roy s'avança, puis stoppa net. Un cadavre de chat reposait déjà dessus. Il leva les yeux vers Maya.

« Quoi vous auriez préféré qu'il soit vivant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. C'est vrai que ça m'aurait ennuyé de sacrifier une pauvre bête. »

Le colonel s'allongea donc à côté du chat. Maya prit le soin de l'anesthésier. Le brun sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. La jeune femme activa alors le cercle. Les lumières de la transmutation emplirent la pièce.

« J'espère que ça se passe bien. » dit Kain dans le salon.

« Nous aussi sergent. » répondit Riza.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Maya.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez venir. » dit-elle.

Tous la suivirent dans son laboratoire. Roy s'étirait en leur tournant le dos. La transmutation avait réussi : le colonel arborait une longue queue noire, comme la dernière fois. Deux grandes oreilles brunes pointues trônaient sur sa tête. Il observa une de ses mains. Des griffes longues se mirent à pousser. Il les rétracta, les faisant revenir à la normale.

« Bien, tout a l'air OK. » déclara-t-il avant de se retourner.

Il remercia Maya, puis dissimula ses oreilles sous une casquette, et replia la queue pour la cacher sous le manteau. Ceci, fait ils prirent congé de l'alchimiste.


	2. Neko Roy est revenu

**Ce chapitre-là a été écrit par ma chère Lara Timquogni, à laquelle je fais une bise au passage. Merci pour les autres coms, et bonne lecture **

* * *

Roy et ses comparses rentrèrent discrètement à Central. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé les caractéristiques physiques du croisement avec un chat, il devait réapprendre à vivre avec cela.

- J'espère que l'instinct sera moins difficile à contrôler cette fois-ci, souffla-t-il à Riza qui le conduisait chez lui.

- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en alchimie, mais puisque le chat était mort, il est fort possible que ce soit moins dur.

- Espérons que tu aies raison, ma chérie. Je ne sais pas si Torrello avait utilisé un chat vivant ou mort la première fois. Enfin, je préférerais la deuxième solution, la première me dégouterais trop.

Ils arrivèrent chez lui et Riza insista pour rester avec lui.

- Tu as si hâte que ça de revoir la musculature du Chat ? dit-il en s'approchant sensuellement d'elle.

Riza rougit et tenta de se défendre.

- Ce… ce n'est pas pour ça ! S'il t'arrivait malheur, je…

- Pas la peine de me mentir, ma puce !

C'est donc une Riza confuse qui suivit Roy dans son appartement. Le jeune colonel vivait dans un appartement assez vaste et décoré simplement mais avec bon goût. Au rez-de-chaussée, l'appartement donnait sur un petit jardin intérieur. Riza se sentit immédiatement bien dans ce logis.

- Je vais faire du café, lui dit-elle.

- D'accord. Je vais me laver les mains, ce sera le meilleur test pour l'instinct, je crois.

Riza sourit et chacun alla à sa tache. Tout en sortant café, tasses et sucre, Riza entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Alors qu'elle-même faisait chauffer l'eau, Roy revint, penaud.

- Je ne supporte pas le contact avec l'eau…

- Aïe ! Ca va être problématique pour te laver, ça !

- Mouais… Ceci dit, on pourrait trouver une solution, répondit-il avec un certain regard que bon nombre de filles souhaiteraient se voir adresser.

Riza rougit comme une collégienne, mais la pensée d'un Roy musclé nu sous la douche lui fit perdre ces quelques couleurs.

L'eau les tira de leurs pensées pour leur signaler qu'elle était prête à être bue en compagnie de café. Riza remplit les deux tasses et mit un sucre et demi dans la tasse de Roy. Ils burent tranquillement leur café assis côte à côte sur le canapé du salon. Puis notre beau minou passa un bras autour des épaules de Riza et dit :

- Je vais attendre la nuit, avant de pouvoir m'entraîner à retrouver mon agilité féline. En attendant, j'apprendrai volontiers à réutiliser ceci.

Riza sursauta au contact de l'extrémité de la queue noire sur sa joue. Roy rit en voyant la réaction de la femme qu'il aimait ; elle ne l'avait pas vu passer son appendice derrière elle. En voyant le regard noir de la jeune femme, il se dit qu'il aurait pu éviter de rire. Plissant ses oreilles, il prit une petite mine de chat mouillé. Riza fondit instantanément devant une telle moue ( _ndla : et elle est pas_ _la seule, hein Serleena ?_ ). Roy en profita pour s'emparer de sa bouche ; ce fut le signal du début d'une longue série de caresses et bisous en tous genres qui permit à Roy de faire découvrir à Riza des caresses très douces en même temps qu'elle profitait de cette musculature qui la faisait rêver.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le soleil allait se mettre au lit, pendant que Roy préparait à manger, pour lui et sa chérie. Il faisait encore trop jour pour qu'il puisse sortir s'entraîner à grimper aux murs, aussi en profita-t-il pour dîner avec sa jolie blonde.

Au cours de ce repas, Roy demanda à Riza :

- Ca te dirait de vivre ici ?

Riza faillit en recracher sa gorgée d'eau de surprise.

- Avec toi ? fit-elle, les yeux luisant d'un regard intéressé.

- Non, avec le pape ! fit Roy, amusé. Bien sûr, avec moi, mon amour !

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas, ça me plairait mais c'est si soudain.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite, mais j'aimerais connaître ta réponse assez vite. Bon il commence à faire suffisamment nuit, je vais y aller. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester ici.

- Bien, je comptais rentrer chez moi pour promener Hayate puis revenir chez toi.

- A propos de ton chien, il vaudrait mieux que je ne passe plus de nuit chez toi, tant que j'ai cet aspect.

- Mais j'y ai pensé, mon cœur. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai dit que je reviendrais ici après la promenade d'Hayate ?

- Parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir envie de passer une nuit avec un mec aussi bien foutu que moi ? D'autant plus que nous avons déjà passé une nuit ensemble.

- Allez, va récupérer des capacités félines au lieu de dire des bêtises ! A tout à l'heure !

Elle l'embrassa passionnément puis partit. De son côté, Roy sortit dans son jardin et fit pousser ses griffes. Il recula afin de prendre de l'élan et s'élança contre le mur de son immeuble… pour s'effondrer lamentablement en bas !

-… Ouch ! fut tout ce qu'il trouva à se dire.

En se rappelant comment il avait fait la première fois et en cherchant où était son erreur, il comprit qu'il devait aussi utiliser ses pieds et sa queue.

Au bout d'une heure, il avait déjà grimpé et descendu bon nombre de murs et cavalé sur un paquet de toits.

- Bon, eh ben, je peux rentrer, se dit-il en admirant la lune du toit d'un immeuble.

En rentrant chez lui, il trouva Riza tricotant.

- Coucou ma puce ! Que fais-tu ?

- Je tricote un chandail pour ma petite nièce qui a un mois. Et toi, ça s'est bien pass… Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Utilisons les yeux de Riza pour comprendre sa réaction : Roy était allongé par terre, dans une position typiquement féline et jouait avec la pelote de laine bleu clair que Riza utilisait au même moment. Au début étonnée, elle s'attendrit vite devant ce spectacle : son grand gamin de supérieur avait des airs de chaton ainsi. Puis elle remarqua un fil qui reliait la pelote à son ouvrage.

- Roy, arrête deux minutes s'il te plaît.

- Non, miaou ! C'est trop amusant !

- Roy, ça suffit ! Et je t'ai posé une question.

- Ah bon ?

Levant alors les yeux de sa pelote, Roy lui donna une impulsion un peu trop forte et partit à sa poursuite. Malheureusement, notre minou se prit les pattes dans les fils et s'étala lamentablement par terre, sous les yeux d'une Riza hilare. Cette dernière le fut beaucoup moins en découvrant son ouvrage défait par la chute du chat.

- Roy, tu vas morfler !

- Waaaaaaah !!!

Riza se jeta sur Roy, bien décidée à lui faire bouffer sa pelote. Inutile de préciser que Roy prit vite le dessus dans cette bagarre de chiffonniers. Sentant les abdos et les pecs de Roy contre elle ( _ndla : fait chaud_ ), Riza rougit et Roy se permit de l'embrasser, trouvant que cette couleur lui seyait à merveille. Mais le parquet n'était pas très pratique pour leur activité, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Roy.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Riza préparait déjà le petit-déjeuner quand sieur Roy daigna ouvrir une paupière, après qu'une délicieuse odeur de café eut délicatement effleuré sa féline narine. Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine tel un robot. Il y trouva Riza qui faisait griller des toasts, il l'enlaça par derrière tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle avait simplement revêtu une chemise de Roy par-dessus ses sous-vêtements et lui ne portait qu'un boxer noir percé pour laisser passer sa queue de chat. Bien qu'un Roy presque nu soit diablement appétissant, Riza avait surtout faim et soif d'un bon petit-déjeuner, elle se libéra donc de l'étreinte royesque et avala sa pitance.

Pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, Roy partit prendre sa douche. Il savait très bien qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à rester plus d'une seconde sous l'eau chaude. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son cerveau pervers ( _Roy : non, amoureux ! ndla : tais-toi ! c moi qui écrit_ ). Il alla dans la cuisine, toujours en boxer.

- Miaaaouuu ?

- Oui, mon amour ? répondit Riza.

- Tu veux pas prendre ta douche avec moi ?

Riza en lâcha son bol de surprise dans l'eau savonneuse et regarda Roy, éberluée. Celui-ci affichait maintenant les yeux « chibi » qui faisaient tant fondre sa dulcinée. Elle finit donc par accepter, à condition qu'il reste correct.

Plus tard, ils arrivaient au bureau, les autres étaient déjà au travail, sauf Havoc. Riza partit chercher les cafés et les dossiers du jour, pendant que Roy soupirait déjà.

Le grand militaire blond fit une entrée assez remarquée dans le bureau. Il fila droit au bureau de son supérieur, lui tendant un journal national. Ce n'est qu'une fois le journal dans les mains du colonel qu'il fit le salut.

A la une de la feuille de chou étaient annoncés les meurtres commis par la chimère. Le journaliste se permettait de critiquer franchement le travail des militaires. Mustang reposa bruyamment le journal sur son bureau et chacun put lire dans son regard noir ( _double sens_ ) sa détermination quant à cette affaire.

A West City, un homme entra dans un bar, le même journal à la main. Il le posa sur une table où étaient déjà assise un dizaine de personnes. Il s'agissait des hommes qui s'en étaient pris à la bande que Roy avait intégrée lors de son séjour à West City. L'un d'eux dit :

- On repart à la chasse, les gars !


	3. Petites contrariétés

**On continue de suivre notre chat préféré dans ses périgrinations. Où cette fois, y'en a deux qui vont pas être contents. Meric à ceux qui suivent, les autres secouez-vous et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Roy décida de s'entraîner encore. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de son salon. Rune, la chatte tigrée qu'il avait ramené de West City au temps de sa mutation, lui lança un miaulement interrogateur.

" Je sais qu'autrefois que tu me suivais, mais là je serais trop rapide pour toi."lui dit-il.

Rune s'assit, un regard un peu accusateur. Roy haussa les épaules en réponse. Il avait bien observé la minette dans le jardin, et à présent il pensait pouvoir reproduire certains gestes. Roy s'accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

" _Laisse faire l'instinct ... c'est que j'ai fait la première fois._" se dit-il.

Roy ferma les yeux et inspira. Il chercha son instinct félin, et le laissa l'emplir. Puis il rouvrit les yeux, s'élança la tête la première dans le vide pour atterir à quatre pattes. Il franchit la haie de son jardin d'un bond, et s'aventura dans les rues. Roy avisa une série de balcons, et monta sur le toits en sautant sur chacun d'eux.

De là, il passa d'un immeuble à l'autre, accomplissant des sauts impressionnants.

Il y voyait relativement bien dans le noir. Le brun arriva sur le toit d'une épicerie. Roy s'assit un peu comme chat. Tout à coup, ses oreilles perçurent un certains remue-ménage. Il se pencha vers le bord, et en chercha l'origine. La banque d'à côté se faisait visiter. Roy sourit : voilà l'occasion parfaite de tester ses capacités au combat.

Il se jeta sans plus hésiter sur le toit de la banque. Une partie du toit était en verre, et s'élevait pour former un petit toit. Roy s'en approcha. S'il parvenait à ouvrir une des fenêtres, il pourrait entrer. Le colonel observa la chose. Soudain, il se leva, et flanqua un coup de pieds dans une vitre.

" T'as pas entendu un bruit ?" demanda un voleus dedans.

" Non, mais grouille-toi."

Roy se faufila à l'intérieur. Il se mouva en silence sur les poutrelles, tout en surveillant ses proies. Trois pour être précises. Le brun glissa sur un poteau. Ventre à ras du sol, oreilles bien droites il s'approcha d'un premier gars.

" Ourf !" fit ce dernier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que Roy l'envoyait au pays des songes.

" C'était quoi ?" fit un gars.

" Je sais pas. John ?" appela son complice.

Ils crurent percevoir un bruit de galop. Roy exécuta un bond formidable, et faucha un autre type. Son complice braqua sa lampe pour l'éclairer. L'officier agita brusquement sa queue et lui frappa la main. La lampe valsa. Il s'écarta ensuite pour éviter un coup de poings de celui qu'il avait mis à terre. Le colonel risposta par une pirouette : en équilibre sur deux mains, jambes écartées il percuta les deux voleurs.

" Mais c'est quoi ça ?" s'exclama un voleur en se redressant.

Roy était invisible dans le noir. Il arriva devant un des braqueurs. Tournant sur lui-même il lui administra plusieurs coups de griffes avant de l'assommer. Tout à coup, il distingua de la lumière.

" _Merde il a dû récupérer la lampe !_" pensa-t-il.

Roy se garda bien de se retourner. Il profita de l'hésitation de son ennemi pour plonger au sol, et se cacher dans la pénombre. L'autre fouilla frénétiquement autour de lui. Le chat humain était revenu en hauteur. Il sauta dos dans le vide, et se retourna pour atterrir sur le type avec un cri de rage.

" RAAAOOOOW !"

Le braqueur essuya ainsi une attaque assez sauvage. Une fois tout le monde hors-course, le colonel-chat avisa un téléphone pour appeler la police. Les policiers furent du reste assez surpris de l'état des prisonniers. Roy lui, se promenait en chantant sur les toits :

" Moi vouloir être un chaaat ! Me frotter contre tes bas ! Je me ferais angoraaaa pour me blottir dans tes braaaas !"

( _Ndla : tous en coeur : wiiiiiii-hiiii-hiiiii !_ )

Il bondissait avec aisance et grâce sur les toits, glissait la tête en bas avant de retomber sur ses pieds. Sa queue marquait le rythme de sa chanson. Il retourna gaiement chez lui. Finalement ça pouvait être sympa d'être croisé avec un chat.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il se prépara à aller au bureau. C'était bien gentil de s'amuser, mais il avait une enquête en cours. Avant tout chose, il camoufla ses oreilles sous une casquette et sa queue sous son manteau. Quand il arriva, ses collègues étaient déjà tous présents.

Il libéra ses appendices, et se tourna vers son bureau où l'attendaient déjà ses meilleurs ennemis : les dossiers. Roy plia les oreilles, et émit un grognement très félin. Cependant, il lui fallut bien s'asseoir. Il regarda les piles comme si elles lui avaient aboyé dessus. Devinant qu'il lui fallait une motivation, Riza s'approcha de lui.

" Si tu travaille bien, tu aura une petite gratouille sur le ventre." lui chuchota-t-elle.

Le lieutenant se rappelait que dans le temps il adorait ça. Roy afficha un grand sourire et attrapa aussitôt un premier rapport. Sa petite amie alla en livrer également chez ses collègues. Havoc reçut un dossier de mission. Il le parcourut des yeux avant de pousser un cri horrifié.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Havoc ?" demanda son supérieur.

" Je viens de recevoir une mission que je dois effectuer avec le sergent Fuery." commença le grand blond.

" Et alors ?" demanda le concerné.

" Alors, c'est une mission d'infiltration dans le milieu de la danse, et faut qu'on soit déguisés en FILLES !"

Il y eut un instant de réflexion, le temps que chacun les imagine en femmes. Puis des sourires se dessinèrent, mais aucun rire ne retentit. Kain avait blêmit en apprenant la nouvelle. Déguisé en fille ! Lui qui avait déjà du mal à passer pour un homme.

" Eh bien, il va falloir commencer dès maintenant à vous entraîner si vous voulez mon avis." commenta sobrement Roy.

Havoc s'écroula sur le dossier, désespéré. Il allait subir la pire humiliation de sa vie, c'était sûr. Avant que les deux soldats ne passent à la transformation, les militaires durent continuer leur dossiers. Une bonne heure plus tard, Roy s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes. Quand il en revint, il aperçut Alphonse Elric dans une salle. L'armure était accroupie et tenait ... une pelote de laine.

Le cadet Elric la lança devant lui, et sembla attendre quelque chose. Roy poussa la porte, intéressé par ce qui se passait. Un chaton jouait avec la pelote. Le colonel sentit monter son attirance pour le jouet improvisé.

" _Ah non ! Du calme Roy, on est au bureau ici._" se sermona-t-il.

Mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur la balle de laine, et l'envie de jouer se faisait pressante. Le chaton donna un bon coup de patte, et la fit rouler vers l'homme. N'y tenant plus, Roy passa à quatre pattes et fit rouler la pelote entre ses mains.

" Colonel ?! " fiy Alphonse, interdit.

Il remarqua les oreilles et la queue de chat. Tiens, il n'était pas guéri ?

" Aheeeuh ... désolé Al mais ... ça m'attire ce truc." avoua le colonel en plisssant les oreilles de confusion.

Il envoya bouler la pelote, et se mit à courir après. Alphonse l'observait, stupéfait. Il jouait avec comme un chaton.

" _Mais c'est qu'il est ultra-kawaïï le colonel !_" pensa le jeune alchimiste.

Il atrtrapa la pelote, qu'il agita devant le nez de Roy. Ce dernier essayait de la mordre. Soudain ...

" Waïe !"

" Oh pardon ! Vous allez bien ?" demanda Alphonse.

Le colonel venait de mordre dans l'armure. Roy lui assura que ça allait très bien, puis regarda la pelote avec intérêt. Al la relança, et l'officier partit après. Edward fit son apparition, et aperçut son supérieur une pelote de laine dans la bouche.

Roy le vit à son tour, et pâlit. Il baissa les oreilles, et lâcha la pelote.

" Nii-san ... euh ... le colonel euh ..." bredouilla Al.

Ed avait les yeux grands ouverts, et rivés sur le brun, qui guettait sa réaction. Un silence des plus gênants s'était installé. Ed ferma la porte.

" C'est quoi ce cirque Al ? Me dis pas que t'as ramassé le colonel dehors ?" lança-t-il pince-sans-rire.

Roy émit un grondement.

" Non non, c'est un autre chat. La pelote était pour lui à la base." répondit l'armure.

Edward hocha la tête. Son supérieur le fixait d'une manière qui commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

" J'aurais voulu le garder nii-san, il est mignon tu trouve pas ?" reprit le cadet.

" Hm ? Oh c'est sûr qu'un militaire avec des oreilles et une queue de chat c'est assez ... choupi on va dire !" sourit le FullMetal.

" Mais je parlais pas du colonel enfin !"

" Ah bon ?"

" FullMetal ! J'ai dû redevenir comme ça pour les besoins d'une enquête. Tu dis un seul mot sur mon état ... et je te jure que je te massacre. Compris ?" fit Roy en se relevant.

Le blond haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, puis acquiesça. Rassemblant la dignité qu'il lui restait, le colonel quitta la pièce.

" Colonel ?" appela Alphonse.

" Hm ?"

" Vous emportez la pelote."

Roy regarda sa main, rougit puis lança la pelote avant de s'éloigner pour ne pas être tenté de courir encore après. Il se rendit dans la salle où l'on préparait ses hommes pour leur mission. Visiblement, ils avaient attendu pour commencer. Le colonel alla s'asseoir près de Breda et Falman au fonds. Les deux soldats destinés à se métamorphoser étaient nerveux. Riza apporta un carton de produits féminins.

" Allez ! Enlevez vos pantalons." ordonna-t-elle.

" Hein mais pourquoi faire ?" s'exclama Havoc, rouge.

" Pour vous épiler tiens. Vous n'espérez tout de même pas convaincre vos futures collègues avec des jambes de yéti non ?" répondit Riza.

Elle sortit un pot de cire. Les hommes échangèrent un regard, puis filèrent derrière une tenture. Ils revinrent vêtus d'un simple t-shirt et d'un caleçon. Elle les fit s'allonger sur une table chacun. Le lieutenant s'approcha de Jean, puis appliqua une bande sur un mollet. La jeune femme tira d'un coup sec.

" OUUAAAHO ! Mais c'est horrible, comment vous pouvez pensez à épiler l'autre jambe !" s'exclama Havoc.

" Je vous en prie, cessez vos jérémiades, moi je fais ça tout le temps." répliqua Riza.

Elle poursuivit son travail, imperturbable aux cris que cela impliquait. Les hommes derrière ricanaient. Une fois la torture de l'épilation terminée, ils passèrent à l'habillage. Riza leur avait des choisis des vêtements à leur taille et à la mode, ainsi que des perruques. Quand ils virent à quoi ils ressemblaient, les trois militaires du fonds eurent un mal fou à comprimer le fou rire qui s'emparait d'eux.

Havoc était devenu une rousse aux yeux bleus, habillée d'une robe violette et chaussé de chaussures à petits talons. Fuery s'était transformé en petite brune vêtue d'un t-shirt à rayures bleues horizontales, et d'une jupe plissée. Roy émit un sifflement admiratif qui accentua le rire de ses collègues.

" Je trouve pas ça drôle moi : y'a de ces courants d'air, je vais m'enrhumer sérieux !" fit Havoc.

Kain, rouge de honte, n'osait rien dire. Riza leur fit de venir s'asseoir pour le maquillage. Kain avança maladroitement : il portait des escarpins à talons haut. Il trébucha et voulut se rattraper sur Jean. Malheureusement, il agrippa sa robe ... qui se déchira complètement. Jean se retrouva avec un bout de robe sur les chevilles, et Kain accroché après. Les soldats partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.

Riza gronda les malheureux : la robe était neuve. Jean fut bon pour aller se changer, pendant que son collègue passait au maquillage. Enfin, la transformation fut achevée. Restait à leur apprendre à se comporter en femmes.

" Sous-lieutenant, ne marchez pas les jambes écartées comme ça, on dirait que vous avez des bigoudis entre les cuisses." lança Riza.

Jean rougit, gêné au possible. Le lieutenant leur montra comment marcher, parler et se tenir comme une femme. Cela prit bien une semaine avant qu'elle ne juge les résultats satisfaisants. Ils allaient pouvoir passer à la pratique maintenant.

* * *

Mustang pour sa part, essayait de réfléchir à une nouvelle solution pour capturer la chimère humaine. Il relisait les articles de presse à ce sujet.

" _Oh oh. De vieilles connaissances ont été libérées._" pensa-t-il.

La bande de jeunes qui l'avait attaqué lors de sa mutation était de retour. Roy les avait envoyés en prison après qu'ils aient tentés de brûler vifs d'autres croisements.

" _Me demande s'ils sont au courant pour la chimère reptile. Si c'est le cas ils pourraient nous être utiles._" songea le brun.

Hypothèse à vérifier. Le soir arriva vite, et chacun quitta le Q.G avec soulagement. Roy invita Riza chez elle.

" Dis donc ! J'attends toujours ma gratouille moi !" fit-il d'un ton boudeur après le dîner.

" Ah oui, tu l'as bien méritée en plus." fit Riza.

Ils s'installèrent au salon, sur le canapé. Roy posa sa tête sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Le lieutenant passa une main sur le ventre de son supérieur, qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner comme une locomotive. Les minutes s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Soudain, le téléphone les tira de leur rêverie. Mustang grogna, et alla décrocher.

" Oui ?" dit-il un peu sèchement.

" Colonel ! C'est moi!" fit Havoc au bout du fil.

Son ton inquiet alarma son supérieur.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Je ... je viens de rencontrer la chimère !"

" Et tu n'as rien ?" fit Roy vivement.

" N-non ! Mais colonel il ... il "

" Il quoi ?"

" Je crois que je lui plais !"

Silence mustanguien. Roy venait de froncer les sourcils. Riza s'approcha, et l'interrogea du regard. Son petit ami ne sut pas trop quoi lui répondre.

" Eeuuh ... tu peux être plus clair ?" reprit Roy.

" Ben je sais pas moi ! Il m'a coincé dans une rue et il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait bonne !" lâcha Jean.

" Comment ça bonne ?" s'étonna Mustang.

" Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire : je rentre de mission et je suis encore déguisé."

" C'est déjà plus clair. Bon, dis-moi où t'es on passe te chercher."

Jean lui donna une adresse puis raccrocha. Roy informa sa subordonnée de la situation, puis ils sortirent.

" Au moins tu as fait du bon boulot Riza." dit Roy en montant dans la voiture.

La jeune femme eut une moue expressive. Peut-être même un peu trop. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué, et le pauvre sous-lieutenant fonça dans la voiture, complètement affolé. Riza démarra presqu'aussitôt. Elle le déposa chez lui, et le colonel lui demanda de prendre un jour de congé.

" Eh ben ! Lui qui n'a pas de succès en tant qu'homme il aguiche une chimère !" fit Riza.

" Etonnant non. Enfin je me demande ..."

" Quoi ?"

" Ben s'il lui plait ... ça peut être un atour dans sa capture." répondit Roy.

" A condition qu'il accepte. Hors vu sa frayeur ce soir j'en doute fort."

Elle n'avait pas tort. Ils retournèrent chez le colonel, pour reprendre leur soirée tranquillement.


	4. Premier duel

**Je poste la suite !! Hé les gens, faut se bouger pour lire ! Je parle pas bien sûr de ceux qui suivent. Bises à ceux là et bonne lecture **

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, rien de bien important n'arriva. Les militaires cherchaient des moyens efficaces d'attraper cette chimère de malheur, Riza passait de plus en plus de temps chez Roy et certaines de ses affaires avaient déjà élu domicile chez son cher et tendre, Havoc et Fuery se remettaient de leur expérience féminine, plus ou moins choquante selon les rencontres. ( _ndla : t'a pas honte de traumatiser Jean à ce point, serleena ?_ )

Un jour, Roy reçut un appel à son bureau. Il lâcha avec grand plaisir ses dossiers pour répondre. Mais vu que ses oreilles étaient au sommet de sa tête, ce n'était pas évident d'entendre et de parler normalement. Après bien des essais, il décida de tenir le combiné en face de son visage. Son ouïe supérieure lui pemerttrait d'entendre correctement.

- Colonel Mustang, j'écoute ?

- Colonel, il parait que vous vous occupez de la série de meurtres par une chimère.

- C'est bien cela. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Eh bien, je viens de voir la chimère dans une ruelle du quartier Sud, du côté du théâtre.

- Très bien, nous arrivons. Je vous remercie.

D'un regard, Roy fit comprendre à son équipe qu'ils devaient sortir pour leur enquête. Il dissimula ses caractéristiques félines et tous foncèrent au parking. Très vite, ils trouvèrent un cadavre déchiqueté par la chimère. Pendant que Falman, Fuery et Breda examinaient la victime et la scène du crime, Roy accompagné de Jean et Riza suivaient une piste. L'odeur du sang était fraîche, le colonel pouvait la suivre aisément. Un sifflement leur parvint d'un palier d'escalier extérieur d'un immeuble abandonné. Ils virent la chimère et Roy grimpa le mur en poussant un cri de rage ma foi impressionnant. Les deux blonds s'élancèrent dans l'escalier, arme au poing. Les deux chimères partirent sur le toit et se lancèrent dans un combat sans pitié.

Hawkeye et Havoc assistèrent au combat, impuissants, ( _ndla : c'est pas toujours les mêmes !_ ) craignant pour l'intégrité et la vie de leur supérieur. Les deux combattants échangeaient des coups violents avec leurs queues et n'hésitaient pas à faire usages de leurs griffes. Roy avait pour lui la souplesse et l'agilité, l'homme-reptile était fort et très vif. Le colonel remarqua que les griffes de son adversaires étaient plus grosses que les siennes.

" _Coupe-ongles y connait pas ?_" pensa le chat Mustang.

En tout cas, la chose était claire : il devait éviter de se faire griffer. Avec la vivacité du sac à main c'était pas gagné. Le reptile lui fonça dessus, tête baissée, sans douce pour le percuter au ventre. Roy prit appui sur la tête de son advseraire et pirouetta par-dessus lui. La queue de la chimère fendit les airs, lui passant à ras du visage.

Roy eut le réflexe de la mordre, y plantant ses dents aigues. Son ennemi siffla de rage, et tenta de s'en débarrasser.

" _Houlà ! Sacrée danse ! _" pensa le brun qui valsait dans les airs.

Finalement il desserra les mâchoires. Ses caractéristiques félines lui permirent de retomber sur ses quatre membres. La chimère rappliqua à nouveau, crocs en avant. SZLAF ! Cinq rayures sur le coin de la face, made in Roy. La chimère contre-attaqua par la même technique, mais en cadence. Roy avait fort à faire pour éviter les terribles ongles acérés. Il reculait et bondissait en arrière, évitant quelque fois de justesse une blessure grave.

Sans le remarquer, il avait été amené au bord du toit. Il reçut un grand coup de griffe qui arracha une partie de son uniforme, laissant une large balafre sur son torse. Profitant de l'instant de déconcentration causé par son geste, la chimère reptilienne lui donna un grand coup de queue qui le fit basculer dans le vide. Roy se rattrapa au pantalon de l'autre chimère qui se tenait non loin, et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Riza poussa un cri et les deux tireurs d'élite coururent se pencher au-dessus du vide.

* * *

Ils découvrirent Roy assis sur la balustrade d'un balcon, l'autre chimère tombant lourdement sur le sol. Pendant que cette dernière se relevait difficilement, Roy se débarrassa de ses habits en lambeaux ( _ndla : ne bavez pas les filles, c pas le moment !_ ) afin d'être plus à son aise. De son observatoire, il découvrit un petit groupe d'hommes bien connu.

Les imbéciles qui en avaient voulu aux chimères de Torrello à West City avaient appris qu'une chimère traînait dans le coin et avaient décidé de s'occuper d'elle. Ils se ruèrent sur la chimère qui se relevait, mais Roy avait encore envie de leur régler leur compte sur ce qu'ils avaient fait à West City. Il sauta sur deux des gars pendant que les deux militaires perchés sur le toit redescendaient pour éviter un massacre.

Ils découvrirent une joyeuse pagaille et décidèrent d'y mettre fin. Jean tira en l'air pendant que Riza leur sommait de se calmer. En entendant la voix de son aimée, Neko Roy réalisa qu'il avait plaqué un des gars au sol et s'apprêtait à le lacérer de ses griffes. Il se releva, libérant le « malheureux » crétin, pendant que l'autre chimère regardait Havoc en se demandant :

-_ Pourquoi j'ai envie de ce mec ?_

Pendant que Roy revenait vers ses subordonnés, la chimère reptilienne bondit sur un mur et disparut. Profitant de la surprise des militaires et de leurs regards rivés sur le toit d'un immeuble, les idiots filèrent.

En voyant l'état de Mustang, Havoc lui donna sa veste, pendant que tous digéraient en silence cet échec dans leur mission de capture de la chimère. Ils allèrent donc retrouver les autres qui finissaient leur travail sur la victime.

- Alors, vos résultats ? leur demanda Roy.

- C'est une jeune femme qui bossait dans le resto derrière vous. Elle sortait les poubelles quand elle a été attaquée, visiblement.

Effectivement, un sac poubelle éventré trainait entre la porte de service et la benne à ordures.

- De notre côté, nous sommes tombés sur la bande de crétins qui nous en voulait à l'Ouest. Mais ils ont fui et la chimère aussi, leur apprit Mustang.

- Vous n'êtes pas trop blessé, colonel ? s'enquit Fuery.

- Un peu mais ça va aller. Je vais passer chez moi pour me soigner et me changer et je vous rejoins au bureau. Hawkeye, vous m'accompagnez !

- Bien monsieur !

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Roy était assis sur sa baignoire, torse nu, face à une Riza armé d'un gant mouillé qui nettoyait ses plaies. Evidemment, rester face à des pecs aussi gonflés et une tablette de chocolat relevait du défi, même pour elle. Le corps de Roy était parsemé de bleus et d'égratignures, une grande griffure barrant son ventre.

Après avoir nettoyé entièrement le torse de son chat, malgré quelques petits gémissements de mécontentement ou de douleur, Riza dit :

- Tu as eu de la chance, il ne t'a pas griffé trop profondément.

- Tu as eu peur pour moi, avoue !

- Bien sûr. Ne pose pas de questions idiotes !

- Mais dis-moi, tu trembles encore. Est-ce de m'avoir vu en danger ou de me voir à moitié nu devant toi MIIIIAAAIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!

Riza venait d'appliquer vigoureusement un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la blessure de Roy. Après avoir désinfecté les plaies, elle les pansa. Pendant qu'elle rangeait la trousse de soins, Riza demanda :

- Roy, tu n'as pas remarqué un truc bizarre avec ces meurtres ?

- A part que c'était toujours dans des ruelles, non.

- Souviens-toi du jour où on l'a attirée dans le parc…

- Avec de la viande fraîche.

- Et ça te met pas la puce à l'oreille ?

Roy réfléchit alors à vive allure et se rappela que les victimes avaient toutes été attaquées près de…

-… les poubelles…

- Bien, mon chéri.

- Miaou, je m'habille et on fonce au QG. Je pense que le point commun est plus précisément les poubelles de restaurant de grillades. J'ai besoin de confirmation.

- Et de finir tes dossiers !!

Roy grogna tout en s'habillant. Il appelait Riza en miaulant, exacement comme la première fois.

Du côté du reste de l'équipe, eux aussi avaient trouvé un étrange point commun entre les différentes victimes. Ils faisaient bien gentiment leur boulot en attendant que les 2R reviennent, ce qui prendrait un certain temps, selon eux.

Finalement, ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que Mustang ne vienne s'asseoir en bougonnant à son bureau. Riza expliqua aux quatre zigotos ce qu'ils avaient trouvé pendant les soins. En faisant le recoupement avec leurs pensées, ils découvrirent que toutes les victimes avaient été attaquées à proximité de poubelles de restaurant de grillades. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à essayer de trouver un moyen de piéger la chimère – utiliser Jeannette comme appât, planquer un piège dans une benne à ordure…- mais ils ne trouvèrent rien d'assez efficace.

Chacun rentra chez soi avec comme mission de trouver une réponse à cette énigme. Roy et Riza rentrèrent chez « eux » et tout en préparant à manger, ils réfléchirent à cette question. Et Hayate, me direz-vous ? Il vit sagement chez Roy, Riza ayant réussi à instaurer un climat propice entre les deux bébêtes. Il dormait dans la cuisine et se débrouillait pour ne jamais croiser la route du félin.

* * *

Pendant le dîner, les deux tourtereaux discutaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de câlins à expérimenter. Après le dîner, Riza alla voir comment évoluaient les blessures de Roy. Les saignements avaient cessé mais les plaies n'étaient pas encore refermées. Avoir le nez sur un torse aussi parfait avait malheureusement tendance à troubler Riza. Roy ne tarda pas à le constater lorsqu'elle se pencha pour jeter les pansements à la poubelle.

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche, fit Roy.

Riza sentit vite le piège arriver : Roy ne supportait pas le contact avec l'eau quand il était en chimère féline. Elle se releva et le vit s'approcher d'elle. Elle vira au rouge direct en remarquant qu'il était déjà prêt pour aller sous la douche. Il commença par l'embrasser délicatement tout en enlevant sa veste.

Lorsque Riza fut débarrassée de ses effets militaires, elle s'agrippa à Roy, manifestant une grande envie de savourer ce corps musclé. Hayate pointa son museau à la porte ouverte de la salle de bains et découvrit comment les humains se prouvaient mutuellement leur amour.


	5. Ca avance ?

**Alor, est-ce que notre ros minet va arriver à capturer Titi ? Merci à tout ceux qui suivent, et on attends les autres. Bonn lecture **

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Roy était redevenu Neko Roy afin de capturer cette chimère reptilienne. Il était à présent complètement habitué à sa forme provisoire, cependant, bien qu'elle lui soit très agréable dans la vie privée, au niveau professionnel, elle lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il tardait à capturer cette (censuré) de chimère. Il tentait toutefois d'en savoir plus en lisant des livres sur les reptiles.

Un petit train-train s'était mis en place chez Roy : Riza vivait à présent à plein temps chez lui et Hayate restait caché dans la cuisine ou l'entrée quand Roy était là, et il avait droit à sa séance de caresses pendant que le Chat faisait sa balade nocturne. L'hiver approchait et la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt, ce qui arrangeait Roy qui pouvait sortir plus tôt pour se promener.

Un soir qu'il profitait des caresses de Riza sur son ventre, il lui fit remarquer :

- Dommage que le temps se rafraichisse déjà !

- Pourquoi, mon amour ?

- Les pulls à col roulé et autres vêtements chauds ne te vont vraiment pas, ma puce. Encore heureux que tu n'en portes pas au lit !

- Pas besoin, tu me sers de radiateur ! rit-elle.

Après quelques bisous, Roy lui dit :

- En plus, avec les températures qui baissent, je vais devoir dire adieu à mes balades nocturnes. Je vais donc moins rencontrer ces abrutis de West City ou cette chimère de malheur.

- D'autant plus que c'est un reptile.

Roy se redressa et regarda sa blonde adorée d'un air inquisiteur.

- Les reptiles hibernent, Roy, je te rappelle.

Le beau brun parut réfléchir puis se releva d'un bond.

- Hé mais c'est génial, ça !

- Pardon ?!

- Mais oui. Ce reptile doit bien avoir un endroit où dormir. Il va donc sûrement y aller pour hiberner.

- Et quelle est l'idée que ton merveilleux cerveau nous a trouvée ?

- Profiter du fait qu'il n'hiberne pas encore pour trouver où il se cache, attendre qu'il se mette à hiberner et le capturer.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire pour trouver sa cachette ?

- Le suivre par les toits après sa prochaine agression, et éviter un bain de sang, si possible.

- Dis, tu pourrais pas être aussi inventif et travailleur au bureau ?

- Quand tu es seule avec moi, mes neurones fonctionnent à plein régime !

* * *

Le lendemain, ils exposèrent leur idée au reste de l'équipe. En attendant la prochaine agression qui pouvait arriver n'importe quand, ils s'organisèrent très précisément, en fonction des zones les plus dangereuses. Il fut convenu le plan suivant : Roy irait sur les toits pour pouvoir suivre la chimère en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer, Falman, Fuery et Breda s'occuperaient de la victime et de la scène du crime, Havoc et Hawkeye feraient mine de chercher la chimère dans les alentours.

Après la pause déjeuner, Hawkeye partit chercher des documents pendant que ces messieurs vaquaient à leurs occupations : Falman lisait une revue scientifique, Fuery vérifiait les réseaux, Breda grignotait en douce, Havoc fumait à la fenêtre, malgré la fraîcheur et Roy lisait le journal. Quand Riza revint, elle trouva Mustang en train de faire ses griffes sur le malheureux papier lui donnant les dernières nouvelles, les autres avaient interrompu leurs occupations (biscuits et cigarettes cachés, fenêtre fermée) et regardait leur supérieur ne sachant que faire. D'autant plus qu'il feulait de colère.

Depuis quelque temps, l'intelligente tireuse d'élite avait compris comment calmer instantanément son chéri d'amour de supérieur, même lors d'une énorme crise. Elle farfouilla dans son sac puis lança ce qu'elle en avait sorti sur le bureau de Roy. Ce dernier vit arriver entre ses pattes une boule bleue. Il stoppa net tout mouvement devant l'objet de tout fantasme félin : une pelote de laine. Il donna un coup de patte dedans et commença à jouer avec, sous les yeux étonnés des membres masculins de son équipe. La pelote allait d'une main à l'autre.

A force de faire rouler son joujou, Roy finit par l'envoyer dans le couloir, Riza ayant oublié de fermer la porte. Le Chat bondit par-dessus son bureau et partit à quatre pattes après la pelote. Mais, obnubilé par la sphère de fils laineux azur, il ne vit pas arriver la porte à vitesse grand V. Il se la prit donc de plein fouet dans le nez, tombant sur le dos et oubliant la pelote, complètement sonné.

Tous se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant le comique de la scène. Pour détourner l'attention de tout le monde, Riza demanda :

- Colonel, pourquoi avez-vous fait vos griffes sur le journal ?

- Cette ordure de Kimblee a fait exploser une boutique de jouets pour animaux tenue par des Ishbals, dans le centre-ville.

Tous se turent, un air triste et sérieux sur le visage : ils savaient à quel point Mustang haïssait Kimblee et combien le souvenir d'Ishbal lui était douloureux. Alors les deux dans un article des faits divers, voilà qui devait faire souffrir leur supérieur…

- C'est rageant ! Je comptais justement aller m'acheter quelques trucs là-bas.

… ou pas.

* * *

En rentrant chez « eux », vers sept heures, Roy et Riza se mirent à l'aise puis préparèrent le repas. Soudain, Riza réalisa qu'il manquait un élément essentiel pour le repas :

- Zut, il n'y a plus de pain !

- Bouge pas, la boulangerie est à deux pas, j'y vais ! lui répondit son petit ami.

- Attends, il vaut mieux que j'y aille !

Roy la coupa d'un baiser.

- Non, c'est bon, il fait nuit, donc ça ne se verra pas. Et personne ne fait mieux les omelettes que toi, ma chérie.

Autrement dit : reste ici, je veux pas que les autres te voient lol ! A vrai dire, Roy cherchait une excuse pour pouvoir s'éclipser avant qu'un certain magasin ne ferme. Il commença par aller dans une bijouterie, située non loin d'une boulangerie.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Riza – et un bon repas – l'attendait. Roy savoura l'omelette au fromage comme seule Riza savait la faire. Après avoir mangé le dessert, Roy se leva et dit :

- J'ai un digestif assez original pour toi, mon ange.

Il alla dans l'entrée puis revint avec une boîte en velours noir, sortie de son manteau. Il se rassit à table et posa le petit écrin à côté du verre de Riza. Le ventre de cette dernière était serré d'appréhension, de joie et d'amour. C'était le premier bijou que Roy lui offrait. Ses mains tremblantes saisirent la boîte et l'ouvrirent.

Son visage s'illumina tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, son cœur avait manqué un battement et dansait la lambada avec son estomac. De son côté, Roy était assez angoissé, il craignait un refus de la demoiselle. Celle-ci sortit un anneau doré surmonté de deux cœurs tête bèche, l'un en rubis, l'autre en saphir. Bien évidemment, elle avait compris ce qu'il tentait de se cacher derrière ce bijou, et lui le savait très bien. Il ne lui dit que :

- Je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite. Si tu veux y réfléchir, prends tout ton temps, mon ange.

Les yeux de Riza semblaient dire :

- Merci pour ce splendide cadeau, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça…

Elle remit la bague dans l'écrin et dit en souriant :

- Je ne veux pas l'abimer en faisant la vaisselle.

Elle alla la poser dans leur chambre puis revint pour ranger. Cette nuit-là, Roy lui offrit la meilleure série de câlins qu'il avait en stock.


	6. Allié temporaire

**Bien, voilà la suite. Notre Roy découvre quelque chose sur son adversaire. Et nous sur lui. Bonne lecture **

* * *

Roy se remettait doucement de son premier affrontement en tant que chimère. Sa plaie au torse le piquait de temps à autre, mais à part ça ça allait. Physiquement parlant s'entends. Car mentalement, un autre point d'inquiétude était venu se rajouter au tableau. Celui de la fameuse bande de West City comme il les appelait, ces petits crétins intolérants qui avaient manqué de brûler vif ses amis.

Si jamais ils les croisait de nouveau ceux-là ... ça allait barder. Riza avait suggéré qu'on les utilise pour capturer la chimère reptilienne, mais son Neko Roy avait répondu que ce serait une mauvaise idée.

" Ils en profiteraient sûrement pour le descendre. Or ce n'est pas notre but : nous devons le capturer, l'amener à Maya pour qu'elle le guérisse et enfin le juger." dit-il.

" La première partie me semble la plus dure. Bien je vais en pause, mais n'en profite pas pour dormir je ne sais où, compris ?" conclut-elle en se levant.

La dernière fois, Roy s'éait réfugié en haut d'une armoire pour piquer un somme, puis carrément dans ladite armoire. Le colonel lui fit une bouille absolument adorable.

" _Oh non ! Pas la bouille de gamin, tout mais pas ça ! En plus version chaton c'est encore pire !_" pensa Riza.

Elle avait toujours été parfaitement incapable de résister à cette mimique. Et Roy le savait : ça restait sa meilleure défense face à son terrible lieutenant. Riza inspira les yeux clos, puis lui sourit avant de s'en aller. Le chat Mustang jeta un oeil à son bureau, la queue remuant de droite à gauche avec déplaisir. Voyons, où pourrait-il bien se réfugier cette fois ? Il promena ses yeux onyx sur toute la salle.

Il aperçut soudain les rideaux, dont le haut formait un hamac. Roy sourit. Il se dirigea vers les rideaux, et y grimpa avec agilité. Prudemment, il glissa vers le pli et s'y allongea. Ca tenait apparemment. La cachette était suffisamment haute pour qu'on aie pas l'idée d'y regarder, et Roy s'arrangea pour ne pas trop peser.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, sa chère et tendre était de retour. Riza fronça les sourcils en découvrant le fauteuil de son supérieur vide.

" _C'est pas vrai ! Où est-il passé celui-là encore ?_" se demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'armoire. Vide. Elle en ouvrit les portes, rien sauf des dossiers. Elle regarda sous le bureau, nada. Riza devait lui reconnaître une chose : Roy était doué pour se cacher.

" Roy Mustang ! Si tu ne te montre pas dans les secondes qui suivent ... tu dormiras sur le canapé ce soir !" lança-t-elle.

Deux yeux sombres s'ouvrirent instantanément. Ah ! Voilà une idée qui méritait qu'on y réfléchisse. Toujours caché dans son hamac de rideau, le beau brun cogitait. Quitter son coin c'était perdre un refuge anti-paperasse. De l'autre ... dormir sans sa Riza ne l'enchantait guère. Il entendit sa subordonnée se déplacer. Le colonel risqua un oeil en dehors de sa cachette. Sa petite amie lui tournait le dos.

C'était l'occasion. Roy bondit des rideaux. Le bruit qu'il fit, bien qu'assez discret, alerta la blonde. Elle se retourna et le vit sortir à quatre pattes de derrière son bureau, et se diriger vers elle la queue relevée.

" Mais d'où tu sors? " demanda-t-elle surprise.

Roy se remit debout une fois face à elle, un air aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître sur le visage, et auquel personne ne croit.

" De derrière mon bureau comme tu le vois." répondit-il

" Impossible, j'ai regardé et tu n'y étais pas."

" Hmm !" fit Roy avec un sourire.

Qui disparut bien vite. Il se pencha vers elle.

" _Snif snif snif _... qui c'est ce type ?" questionna-t-il sourcils froncés.

Riza le regarda sans comprendre. De quoi parlait-il ?

" Quel type ?" répéta-t-elle.

" C'est justement ce que je te demande ! " répondit Roy énervé.

" Je t'assure, je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi tu parle."

" Je sens l'odeur d'un parfum masculin sur toi. Or à ce que je sais tu n'en porte pas. Alors je répète : qui est le saligaud à qui appartient cette odeur !"

Ah d'accord. C'est vrai qu'avec ses sens félins il pouvait détecter ce genre de détail.

" C'est celle d'un ami que je viens de voir, et qui était absent depuis un moment. Il m'a serrée dans ses bras, et voilà." expliqua Riza.

Elle vit les yeux de braise de Roy s'écarquiller, puis brûler dangereusement.

" Et tu l'as laissé faire !" cria-t-il.

Riza fut surprise de cette soudaine colère. Il lui faisait une crise de jalousie visiblement.

" Personne n'a le droit de te toucher tu entends ?! Tu es à moi !" reprit le colonel, en pétard.

Et quelle crise. Les poils sombres de sa queue étaient hérissés de colère. Un grondement suivi d'un miaulement de rage se fit entendre. Elle n'aurait jamais qu'il pourrait jaloux à ce point. Le reste de l'équipe qui revint découvrit un Mustang relativement énervé. Ils s'empressèrent de regagner leur poste. Riza jugea sage de faire de même. Roy alla se mettre derrière son bureau, la tête sur les bras et les oreilles en arrière.

Riza hésita à l'approcher. Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle, tel un prédateur surveillant sa proie, ou un ennemi. Oh et puis elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Riza se leva et alla lui apporter des dossiers. Roy sentit le parfum sur elle et feula, griffes sorties.

" Tu ne va pas commencer ?" s'exclama Riza.

" Enlève cette odeur infecte, après on verra." rétorqua le colonel.

Riza leva les yeux au ciel, et s'en alla. Plus tard, ce fut au tour de l'alchimiste de faire une pause. Il camoufla ses appendices et sortit.

" Comment ça se fait qu'il soit énervé comme ça ?" interrogea Havoc.

" Oh c'est rien : j'ai croisé un ami qui m'a serrée dans ses bras, et Roy a repéré son odeur sur moi." soupira la blonde.

" Les chats sont connus pour être jaloux de leur territoire, lieutenant. Et vous en faites partie." expliqua Falman.

" Oh."

Ceci expliquait donc cela. Riza sourit, contente de voir qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. Enfin, il valait mieux se débarrasser de cette odeur gênante mais comment ? Ah oui, son propre parfum. Riza farfouilla dans son sac, retira une petit bouteille et s'en vaporisa le contenu.

* * *

Lorsque son brûlant supérieur fut de retour, et qu'elle alla lui redonner du travail, elle le vit tendre le cou vers elle.

Roy esquissa un sourire en découvrant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le lieutenant sourit à son tour. La journée passa paisiblement, et chacun regagna son gîte. La nuit venue, le brun décida de sortir se balader.

" Avec la chimère qui rôde et cette bande d'idiots, ce n'est guère prudent mon chéri." rappela Riza.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crains rien. Je suis de taille à lutter contre les deux, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis redevenu une chimère." répondit Roy en lui caressant la joue.

Ca ne suffit pas à la rassurer. Mustang ouvrit la fenêtre du salon, et sauta. Il grimpa sur les toits, où il serait en sécurité. Quelques passants arpentaient encore les rues. Roy les observaient, voyant s'il apercevait son adversaire. Pour le moment, tout était calme. Le chat humain poursuivit donc sa balade nocturne.

Bien plus loin, ses oreilles perçurent des voix familières :

" On te tient sale monstre ! Cette fois tu n'y coupera pas."

" Voys croyez réellement faire le poids face à moi ?"

La chimère et la bande de l'Est ! Roy se pencha dans le vide. Les gars étaient armés de battes et de couteaux, la chimère de griffes et des crocs acérés. Devait-il s'en mêler ou non ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir : un des gars passa à l'attaque. La chimère esquiva, puis frappa son adversaire au dos. Les autres entrèrent à leur tour dans la danse.

Le reptile était fort, et les jeunes obstinés. Finalement Roy se décida.

" RAAAOOUUUWW !"

Le brun atterrit sur un des types qui attaquait la chimère par derrière. L'homme reptile s'étonna de son arrivée. Mais il ne put y réfléchir bien longtemps. Il griffa un de ses assaillants, pendant que Roy en mordait un autre. Dans un concert de griffures, de morsures et autres coups divers et variés les deux chimères firent fuirent la bande de jeunes.

Le reptile se tourna ensuite vers le militaire. Allait-il l'attaquer, se demanda Roy.

" Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?" demanda la chimère.

" J'ai déjà eu affaire à cette bande de crétins par le passé. Ils ont failli brûler vif une bande d'amis qui était dans le même cas que moi." expliqua Roy.

" Et moi qui croyait être le seul ..."

" Non. J'imagine que vous avez eut affaire à un certain Torrello ?"

" Oui ... vous aussi ?" s'étonna le reptile.

" Exact. Mais moi j'ai rencontré sa soeur qui a pu me guérir."

" Alors pourquoi êtes-vous encore comme ça ?" fit la chimère d'un ton dur.

" Parce qu'il a fallu que je le redevienne pour vous affronter."

Le reptile garda le silence un instant.

" Je vois ... mais voyez-vous je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser gentiment attraper." avertit-il.

" Mais on peut vous guérir." avança Roy.

" Quelle importance !"

Sur ce, il fila rapidement sur un mur qu'il grimpa avec vélocité. Roy se lança à sa poursuite. Mais le chat avait plus de difficulté à grimper. Quand il arriva au sommet ce fut pour voir le reptile sauter sur un autre toit et disparaître. Le brun soupira : ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'il allait régler cette histoire. Il décida de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Sur le canapé du salon, Riza poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant le retour de Roy.

" Miiiaaaooouuuu !"

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse rentrer. Il n'était pas blessé apparemment.

" Tout s'est bien passé ?" interrogea-t-elle.

" Si on veut. J'ai rencontré la bande de l'Est et notre lézard national."

" Quoi ? Et tu n'as rien ?" s'alarma Riza.

Il secoua la tête, et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. La jeune femme hocha la tête à la fin de son récit.

" On peut donc déduire de ses réponses que son état ne lui pose pas de problème." dit-elle.

" Non, il le vit même bien. Tuer des gens ne semble pas l'émouvoir." ajouta Roy.

" Il doit se dire que vu qu'il le fait pour se nourrir, c'est tout à fait normal."

" Oui. Il faut donc le capturer au plus vite. On va continuer les surveillances." dit Roy.

Riza acquiesça, puis alla s'installer sur le canapé. Son petit ami s'approcha, et s'allongea sur elle, la tête sur son buste. Riza passa une main dans la crinière brune. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que monsieur se mette à ronronner doucement. Riza sourit : ça lui avait manqué ces petits moments de tendresse. Le ronronnement l'apaisait, et elle se sentait complètement détendue après ça.

Il en allait de même pour Roy, qui en plus de manifester une intense satisfaction profitait de toute l'attention de sa belle. En revanche, le beau gosse ne tolérait personne d'autre dans ces cas-là. Ainsi, Black Hayate qui voulut lui aussi avoir sa part de câlins, se fit souffler à la truffe et reçut une tape sur la tête.

" Kaï !"

" Roy !" fit Riza contrariée.

" Rrrrrrrr !"

Oreilles en arrière, il fixait le pauvre canidé, le défiant d'approcher encore. Hayate reçut le message, et sortit tristement.

" Tu ne peux pas te contrôler un peu ?" demanda Riza avec un soupir.

" Non, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas que tu câline quelqu'un d'autre, même un chien." répondit Roy.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Les chats étaient jaloux ... et il le montrait bien.


	7. Duel final ?

**Notre Roy va avoir un petit problème ... est-ce vraiment le dernier combat ? Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture **

* * *

Cette fois, c'était la bonne se dirent les militaires. La chimère reptilienne serait sous les barreaux ce soir. Roy devait d'abord trouver où le reptile avait décidé d'hiberner, puis il fallait le rabattre vers ses collègues. La chose s'annonçait particulièrement difficile : il pouvait être n'importe où dans Central. Le colonel décida donc de patrouiller seul dans un premier temps. Une fois qu'il saurait où se terre le reptile, alors les soldats pourraient s'organiser.

Le félin noir sortit donc par la fenêtre de son appartement comme d'habitude. Il devait retrouver la piste de ce serpent le plus vite possible. Roy décida de commencer par les toits, dans l'espoir de le débusquer. Il observait attentivement chaque rue, chaque mouvement.

" _Rien de rien. Si ça se trouve il hiberne déjà, et pour le découvrir à nous la peur._" pensa Mustang.

Il descendit un peu, quand soudain une forte odeur de sang lui parvint. A quatre pattes, le beau brun se rapprocha de la source.

" _!! Mais ... ce type ... il faisait partie de la bande de West City ! _" pensa-t-il avec suprise.

Il venait de découvrir le cadavre d'un de ces jeunes, à moitié dévoré. Aucun doute sur l'identité du coupable. Roy songea à déguerpir quand soudain il entendit des bruits de pas. En tournant la tête, il découvrit le reste de la bande. Les jeunes affichaient une mine horrifiée en découvrant la scène.

" Espèce de monstre !" siffla l'un d'eux.

" Ce n'est pas moi! C'est l'autre chimère !" protesta Roy.

" C'est pareil, des horreurs comme toi ne devraient pas exister !" ajouta un autre.

Aïe. Ca sentait la castagne à plein nez. Inutile de les raisonner, Mustang le savait. Il n'est pire sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre. Les quatre jeunes gens se jetèrent sur lui en même temps. Grâce à sa musculature féline le colonel bondit par-dessus eux. Un des gars revint à la charge, et tenta de le frapper à plusieurs reprises. Le Flame Alchemist esquivait avec une certaine aisance.

Il saisit un bras, flanqua en même temps un coup de peids dans le ventre d'un autre, avant de projeter celui qu'il tenait sur son camarade.

" Mais enfin vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Si vous n'étiez pas si intolérants ça ne serait jamais arrivé !" s'exclama Roy.

Peine perdue, ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Roy dut effectuer bon nombre de cabrioles pour se protéger. Les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent au tapis une fois encore. Roy pestait : il avait autre chose à faire que de claquer le beignet à des petits crétins dans leur genre. Encore un qui se relevait. Roy vit une lame étinceler tandis qu'il se jeter sur lui avec un cri de rage.

Le félin humain se baissa, envoyant sa queue claquer dans les mollets de son adversaire. Le jeune tomba lourdement sur le dos, assez loin de Roy. Ses camarades voulurent lui faire payer. Le brun souffla pour faire voltiger ses mèches. Il esquiva une première attaque, et répondit par un coup de genou à l'estomac et un coup de coude sur le dos de son ennemi.

Un autre poing lui passa à ras du visage. Roy mordit le bras, y plantant profondément ses crocs. Il envoya valdinguer le propriétaire de ce bras pour s'occuper du dernier.

" FSSHHHH !" feula-t-il en montrant ses griffes.

Tchaf szlaf chaf ! Plusieurs balafres vint agrémenter les vêtements et le visage de son adversaire. Enfin, un fameux coup de pieds circulaire le mit hors d'état de nuire. Roy soupira, navré d'avoir dû en arriver là. Tant pis, il n'avait fait que se défendre. Le chat Mustang quitta les lieux. Sauf que sur les toits, quelqu'un d'autre l'attendait.

* * *

" Joli combat." entendit-il.

Roy tourna la tête ... pour découvrir l'homme-varan allongé sur le rebord du toit.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, assez surpris de le voir comme ça.

" Tu as bien fait de leur botter le cul à cette bande de pignoufs à la sauce plouc. Ca fait ça d'ennuis en moins." reprit la chimère en regardant en bas, précisément là où la bande de West City s'était fait étaler.

Roy reprit contenance. Il était là pour l'attraper après tout. La chimère tourna légèrement la tête vers le chat. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait très bien compris ce que voulait Roy.

" Allons allons ! Ne m'oblige pas à te manger. C'est que tu es le premier que j'aie rencontré à être comme moi, ça m'ennuierais de te tuer." dit-il.

" Je ne suis pas comme vous. Moi je n'ai jamais succombé à ma part animale." répliqua Roy.

" C'est fort possible. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qui se passerait si jamais ça arrivait. Chasserais-tu toi aussi des proies humaines ? Ou bien choissirais-tu d'autres proies ?" fit la chimère.

Il se redressa et s'assit, fixant Roy.

" Je n'y succomberais pas, aucune chance." dit le brun.

La chimère reptile sourit de nouveau.

" Crois-tu ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu t'en sers déjà beaucoup. Tu te déplace comme un chat, tu agis pratiquement comme tel et tu bats avec les armes d'un chat."

" Possible, mais je la contrôle."

" Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donne. Sais-tu comment moi j'ai perdu ce contrôle ?" demanda la chimère.

Mustang tourna négativement, et presque mécaniquement la tête.

" C'était suite à une grosse colère. Au début j'étais comme toi : d'abord horrifié, puis résigné. Car tu es passé par là toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu as découvert ta nouvelle apparence." raconta la chimère.

Cette fois, Mustang répondit par l'affirmative, en silence. Oui il avait eu peur, très peur quand il avait vu son reflet à son réveil. Il avait tenté de s'en prendre au responsable, avant de paniquer et de s'enfuir. Le militaire s'était caché pendant un temps avant de demander de l'aide.

" Ensuite, une fois la peur plus ou moins passée, j'ai appris à me servir de mes nouvelles aptitudes. Qui se sont au final révélées forts pratiques. Bien sûr au début, je ne me suis pas nourri de chair humaine, pas du tout. Ca me dégoûtait. Je trouvais autre chose. Mais ..."

Il descendit du muret, pour s'approcher de Roy. Les oreilles de ce dernier se rabattirent vers l'arrière, la queue se hérissa de crainte.

" Un jour, alors que je venais de tuer une proie, un mouton en l'occurence, un berger m'a surpris. Il a très mal réagi comme tu t'en doute. D'abord il a eu peur, ensuite, il a décidé de me faire payer la perte de sa bête. C'est à ce moment-là que tout a basculé." continua le reptile.

Le soldat l'écoutait, fasciné malgré lui. La chimère avait planté ses yeux jaunes à la pupille verticales dans les orbes de braises de son vis-à-vis.

" Evidemment je ne voulais pas le tuer au début. J'ai essayé de parler, de m'expliquer. Mais pense-tu : il tentait de me transpercer de sa baïonette à la place. L'instinct de survie a pris le relais ... et une colère toute animale m'a submergé. J'ai riposté avec rage. Il n'a pas fait long feu. Seulement à partir de ce moment-là, il m'a été impossible de pas rechuter."

La chimère se mit alors à tourner autour de Roy, continuant vivement son récit :

" Voilà comment je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui : un prédateur pour le genre humain. A cause de la peur et de l'incompréhension. J'aurais pu dédommager ce berger, nous aurions pu nous arranger. Au lieu de ça, il m'a changé en bête meurtrière. Et toi petit chat, combien de temps pense-tu pouvoir résiter à ce côté animal si présent ? Comment crois-tu arriver à te calmer le jour où tu t'énervera pour de bon ?"

Roy recula. Ces questions, il se les était déjà posées. Et à son malheur, sans trouver de réponse. Il s'était dit qu'une fois la chimère maîtrisée tout serait fini. Hélas, ce n'était toujours pas fait et Mustang sentait son côté animal s'emparer de lui un peu plus chaque jour.

" Je ne ... je serais pas comme vous." dit-il.

" Ah oui ? Tu en est sûr ?" insista l'autre.

" J'ai déjà succombé à une grosse colère, et je n'en suis pas devenu un assassin pour autant." expliqua Roy.

" Oh ? Et si tu me racontais ça ? Que je te dise si c'était vraiment uen grosse colère comme tu dis."

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Mustang lui narra le petit incident qui avait eu lieu avec Hayate au Q.G la première fois. Et à sa surprise, la chimère varan éclata de rire.

" Héhéhéhéhahaha ! En effet c'était une bonne colère, mais pas encore assez pour que ton côté félin prenne posssession de toi. Maintenant dis-moi un peu : avec le recul, tu n'as pas eu la sensation qu'à ce moment-là, tu étais un chat pour de bon ?"

Roy ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait raison ... il ne s'était plus du tout sentit humain à ce moment-là. Tout ce qui avait compté, c'était le chien et ses pulsions sanguinaires. Il n'avait plus pensé comme un humain, mais bel bien comme un chat. Mais alors ... Roy pouvait devenir dangereux. A tout moment, son côté chat pouvait prendre le dessus.

" Je ... je ne ... je n'y succomberais pas. "dit-il.

" Hmmm ... pour l'instant." répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

" Ni maintenant ni jamais ! " s'exclama Roy.

" C'est ce qu'on verra. Bon, j'ai adoré discuter avec toi le matou, mais j'ai à faire. A un de ces jours."

La chimère se retourna, fonça vers le bord du toit et rampa sur le mur. Roy percuta qu'il s'enfuyait quelques secondes trop tard. Il se lança à sa poursuite, mais la chimère était déjà au sol.

* * *

Quand il l'atteignit le bitume à son tour, l'autre se sauvait en courant. Naturellment Roy le talonna. Quand soudain ...

" Tiens tiens ! En voilà une bonne surprise !"

Roy vit alors avec horreur sa petite amie juste à côté de la chimère. Le reptile lui flanqua un coup de patte pour la débarrasser de son arme. Il allait la tuer ... Cette fois, Roy sentit une rage comme jamais l'envahir. Il ne le sentit pas, mais ses pupilles devinrent verticales. Les griffes et les crocs sortirent de la même manière, inconsciemment.

Le fauve enragé se jeta sur la chimère. L'attaque fut sauvage. Roy ne se contrôlait plus. Seul l'ennemi comptait, et son envie de le dépecer. Il mordait, griffait, frappait partout où il lui était possible de le faire. Le problème, c'est que la chimère en faisait autant. Riza regardait ce combat barbare terrorisée. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour se ressaisir. Le lieutenant chercha son arme, la trouva et plongea pour la saisir.

" Pop hop pas si vite ma jolie !" fit le reptile.

Il avait ramassé le pistolet avant elle, et le broya dans sa main. Riza en fit jaillir un autre. Mais la chimère jeta sa gueule en avant et sectionna le beretta. Heureusement pour elle, Roy vola à son secours en morant l'autre au cou. La chimère l'attrapa par le revers de la chemise et le fit passer par-dessus lui. Riza recula vivement. A présent désarmée, elle ne pouvait que regarder.

Les chimères se combattait sauvagement, et semblaient peu soucieuses des blessures infligées. Finalement, le bruit de la bagarre finit par attirer les citadins. Les deux créatures s'arrêtèrent simultanément. Le reptile décida de battre en retraite. Roy voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, quand Riza l'arrêta. Mais à sa surprise, il lui griffa le bras.

" Roy mais qu'est-ce qui te prends enfin ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

" Rooooowwww !" répondit Roy.

Il avait l'air agressif. Riza tenta de le calmer, en vain. Roy feula, et fit mine de l'attaquer. Riza recula encore, sans comprendre. Son petit ami ne semblait pas la reconnaître. Et puis ...

" Roy ... mais tes yeux sont jaunes !" s'exclama-t-elle.

En effet, le brun arborait les yeux typiques des chats. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle voulut à nouveau s'approcher, mais manqua de se faire écharper la main. Des gens s'approchaient et crurent qu'elle était en danger. Roy se sauva dans une ruelle sombre.

" ROY !" appela Riza.

" Tout va bien mademoiselle ?" lui demanda-t-on.

Riza ne répondit pas, regardant dans la direction où son petit ami s'était enfui. Roy était revenu en hauteur. Il aperçut une paire d'yeux lumineux. La chimère reptile.

" Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Te voilà dans mon camp à présent." dit-il.

" MAAAAOOORRR !"

Roy se rua vers lui. Sans se laisser impressionner, le reptile le plaqua au sol, sur le dos.

" Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Maintenant je suis le seul qui puisse te comprendre. Alors cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête, ça vaudra mieux." fit le reptile.

Malgré son état, Roy comprit ses paroles. Son adversaire le relâcha. Doucement Roy se releva. L'autre lui fit signe avec la main de le suivre. Après un instant d'hésitation, Mustang le suivit dans les profondeurs de la nuit.


	8. Chez l'ennemi

**Alors ? Que va-t-il advenir de notre chat préféré, maintenant qu'il est du côté obscure de la force, comme dirait l'autre ? Merci à ceux qui suivent, BISOUS **

* * *

La chimère reptilienne mena la chimère féline jusqu'à une cave souterraine dont la lucarne était assez large pour laisser passer le lézard. Les deux chimères entrèrent donc, Roy regardant autour de lui avec un air curieux.

- Voici mon repaire, dit la chimère à la vaste carrure. Je pense qu'il va aussi devenir le tien. Tu ne voudras sans doute plus retourner auprès de ta maîtresse, après ce que tu lui as fait aujourd'hui.

Roy restait assis dans un coin, les yeux baissés. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner près de Riza mais un chat tel que lui avait besoin d'un endroit confortable pour vivre, ce que cette cave humide et froide ne pouvait lui apporter. Il sembla plonger dans ses pensées et se roula en boule sur le sol, tournant le dos à l'autre chimère. A vrai dire, il voulait rester aussi seul que possible, il se sentait honteux de s'être fait avoir par ce reptile. Celui-ci continua à déblatérer :

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu es perdu après ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca passera sûrement plus vite que pour moi, puisque tu n'es pas seul.

Roy ne voulait pas croire qu'il devait s'en faire un allié. Mais après ce qui venait de se passer, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Personne ne pourrait comprendre son état d'esprit, il n'était même pas sûr que Riza le pouvait.

- Bon, la nuit ne devrait pas trop tarder. Je vais continuer de faire mes réserves pour l'hiver. Tu viens ?

Roy se retourna vers lui.

- Tu verras, tu ne pourras plus manger la nourriture des humains dans cet état, et tu vas devoir chasser. C'est ce que j'ai fait, ces derniers temps. En fouillant les poubelles des restos, j'étais sûr de trouver à bouffer. En général, je trouvais jamais de viande, c'est pour ça que je tuais les gens qui se ramenaient.

Notre Neko l'écoutait, assis comme un chat, les oreilles aplaties et la queue formant un arc de cercle autour de lui. L'autre sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Bon, assez parlé de moi. Dis-moi ce qui va pas.

Roy gardait le silence mais il sentait qu'il devait parler.

- C'est parce que tu es tombé du côté du mec que tu traquais ?

Nouveau silence, mais Roy comprenait petit à petit que l'autre était peut-être cinglé de vouloir rester chimère, cependant il ne semblait pas bête pour autant.

- C'est la blonde ?

- Miaou… gémit Roy.

- Faut croire que j'ai touché juste.

- Je l'aime… murmura Mustang.

L'ouïe de l'autre homme était assez développée pour percevoir ces quelques mots.

- Attends, tu es Roy Mustang. Des femmes, t'en as autant que t'en veux, veinard !

- Mais c'est Riza que je veux pour le restant de ma vie. T'as pas l'air de comprendre qu'un homme à femmes comme moi a pu devenir un homme fidèle à une seule et insensible au charme des autres.

- J'ai toujours aimé collectionner les gonzesses, surtout les grandes rousses.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Roy se sentait mieux au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait mais il refusait de faire confiance à ce meurtrier. Lorsque l'autre se prépara à aller à la chasse, il réalisa que le chat s'était mis en boule sur un tapis miteux et dormait.

- Ah, ces chats ! Toujours en train de dormir ! soupira le reptile.

Et il sortit remplir son ventre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Roy se réveilla. Après avoir retrouvé sa mémoire embrumée par le sommeil, il sortit à son tour et, après avoir un peu erré sur les toits pour retrouver un endroit connu, il se rendit dans son jardin. Tapi dans l'ombre, il remarqua que la lumière était allumée. Il chercha Riza des yeux et la vit bientôt sortir de la cuisine. Elle semblait avoir fini de manger, vu l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge du salon. Elle se posa sur le canapé, un livre à la main, pensant oublier ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Hayate voulut la rejoindre sur le canapé mais elle lui fit comprendre que cette place était réservée à un autre mâle. Le chien alla donc se coucher sur les pieds de Riza.

La pauvre n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, trop inquiétée par le comportement de Roy. Elle balança la tête en arrière, en soupirant. Elle promena ses yeux un peu partout dans la pièce, perdue dans ses pensées. Très vite, elle se sentit observée. En regardant par la fenêtre, la jeune blonde remarqua deux points brillants dans l'ombre. Brusquement, Hayate partit dans la cuisine en gémissant, la queue entre les pattes. La militaire comprit qu'il avait senti la présence de Roy.

Elle s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre, ne voulant pas brusquer sa chimère de petit ami. Elle s'accroupit devant la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers ces deux points brillants. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent après un certain temps. Peu après, devant elle se tenait un Roy assis comme un chat, les yeux toujours jaunes, les oreilles aplaties et la queue caressant à travers la vitre la main que Riza y avait apposée.

Elle lui ouvrit et il entra lentement, pas fier. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et invita Roy à la rejoindre, pensant qu'il voudrait une séance de caresses ventrales. Mais il resta assis par terre, à côté de la fenêtre.

- Pardon, Riza. Je m'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Tu dois m'en vouloir et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Mais je veux que tu saches ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

En fait, Riza ne lui en voulait absolument pas, elle l'aimait trop et elle savait qu'ils courraient des risques avec la transmutation temporaire de Roy. Celui-ci lui dit tout ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre chimère. Son aimée l'écouta attentivement et comprit bien vite que ces événements étaient un avantage pour l'enquête malgré tout.

- Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, je sais où il hibernera et je connais ces motifs, comment il procédait, tout !

- Bonne nouvelle, alors…

- Riza,… j'aimerais que tu rentres chez toi, je me sentirai mal si tu restais encore chez moi. Je t'aime et, à cause de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus que tu restes avec moi. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.

- Mais…

- Je t'en prie, Riza.

Elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point il était tête de mule en ce qui concernait les personnes qu'il aimait. Elle partit donc chez elle, avec son chien et une profonde tristesse, suite à sa rupture avec Roy.


	9. Finalement !

**Bien dernier chapitre. Merci à ceux et celles qui ont suivi. Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez encore de la lecture. En atendant, amusez-vou bien .**

* * *

Roy n'était pas ravi que Riza soit partie de chez lui, mais il estimait que c'était une mesure de sécurité. Si jamais il lui faisait du mal, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Plutôt mourir que de la blesser. Pour le moment, Roy était avec l'homme-varan. Ce dernier se préparait à passer l'hiver. Le colonel l'accompagnait de temps à autres au cours de ses chasses. Mustang arrivait à le convaincre de ne pas tuer des gens. Cependant, ça commençait à énerver le bonhomme.

" J'ai besoin de viande ! Et les humains sont les seuls à pouvoir m'en fournir suffisamment !" s'exclama le reptile quand Roy l'eut encore empêché de commettre un massacre.

" Chasse autre chose !" rétorqua le soldat.

" Comme quoi ? Il n'y a pas de proies consistantes ici. Nous mangeons ce que nous trouvons."

Roy tiqua. Cela faisait un moment qu'il vivait sur ses réserves. Mais elles ne seraient pas éternelles et il devrait bientôt faire comme son compagnon. Voilà trois jours qu'il n'était pas retourné au Q.G. Son état se voyait trop à présent. Ses yeux le trahissaient, et si les hauts-gradés venaient à savoir ce qu'il était, il était bon pour le laboratoire.

Et s'il leur expliquait le pourquoi du comment, ce serait Maya qui aurait des ennuis. L'armée voudrait l'intégrer, et elle serait forcée de créer des soldats-chimères. Une horreur de plus, que Roy tenait absolument à éviter. Donc pour le moment ... il restait à l'écart de la société.

Sans parler de ses sautes d'humeur. Roy était agressif par moments, et se mettait à massacrer de pauvres bêtes qui passaient à sa portée. Le colonel ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû. Mais dans ces cas-là, il était incontrôlable. Pour le moment, le chat humain somnolait sur le toit d'une cabane abandonnée. Le reptile prenait lui aussi le soleil. Roy darda un oeil sur lui.

" _Suis-je condamné à devenir comme lui ? Une bête meurtrière, inhumaine ?_" se demanda-t-il.

Qui sait. Cette idée lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il tourna la tête pour ne plus voir l'autre chimère.

* * *

De son côté, Riza avait la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre de son salon. Roy lui manquait, terriblement. Où était-il ? Comment allait-il ? Jusque là il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau meurtres, et la jeune femme devinait que son amant y était pour quelque chose. Il continuait à agir, malgré son état.

" _Je devrais peut-être essayer de le voir. Mais l'autre risque de me trouver en premier et alors là ..._" se dit-elle.

Toutefois l'envie de revoir Roy devenait de plus en forte. N'y tenant plus, Riza se leva, attrapa une veste et sortit. Elle savait bien qu'elle faisait une bêtise, sa raison le lui hurlait mais il fallait qu'elle y aille. Il lui avait dit que le lézard vivait dans une cave ... c'était une piste. La jeune femme, avait pris son chien avec elle, et lui fit sentir la casquette de son supérieur. Hayate chercha, puis partit sur la gauche.

Ils traversèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la ville. Riza arriva prè d'un terrain abandonné. Elle repéra vite la silhouette tant aimée. Elle sourit avec tendresse. Bien qu'elle mourait d'envie d'aller le rejoindre, le lieutenant se força à rester là où elle était. Roy paraissait dormir. Mais au fait où se trouvait l'autre chimère ?

Riza regarda attentivement autour d'elle. Rien.

Elle l'aperçut soudain non loin de Roy, en train de dormir lui aussi. Soudain, elle crut entendre un bruit de moteur. Mustang agita les oreilles, puis releva la tête. Une porte claqua. Des gens dévalèrent la pente menant à la route.

" ALERTE !" s'exclama Roy.

La bande de West City. Ils avaient fini par les retrouver. Le reptile se releva vivement puis flanqua un coup de queue à un premier assaillant. Roy se jeta sur le reste. Riza n'hésita pas à entrer dans la danse à son tour. Elle lança Hayate à l'attaque. Ca mordait, griffait et frappait dans tous les sens. Les chimères faisaient couler le sang à flots. Roy découvrit soudain Riza au milieu de cet affrontement pour le moins barbare.

Le reptile risquait de la confondre avec les autres. La jeune femme finissait de cogner un des attaquants. L'homme-varan fit voltiger trois types, quand il découvrit Hawkeye. Avec sa rapidité reptilienne, il se précipita vers elle. La blonde fut violemment fauchée. Il allait pour la mordre, quand il reçut un puissant coup de griffe qui le fit aller sur le côté.

" Pas touche." fit Roy qui s'était mis en travers de Riza, toujours à terre.

" Dis donc toi ! Ca va pas de me griffer ?" répliqua l'autre, une moitié de visage balafrée.

" Tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Ne l'approche plus ou t'aura affaire à moi." avertit Roy.

Les oreilles en arrière, il feula pour montrer ses crocs capables de déchirer une gorge. Le reptile eut l'air de prendre son avertissement au sérieux. Il retourna s'occuper des hommes qui se relevaient. Roy recula, et s'assit à la manière d'un chat. Riza se redressa.

" Tu devrais partir maintenant." dit-il d'un ton neutre.

" Mais Roy ..."

" Allez file." coupa-t-il.

Il s'éloigna à petites foulées. La bande était ... hors course. Riza se releva. Roy lui tournait le dos, lui signifiant clairement son congé. La jeune femme s'en alla donc, avec un profonds chagrin. Mustang lui, plantait les griffes dans le sol pour ne pas lui courir après. Elle était en danger ici. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Le varan observa le soldat.

" Ca a l'air charmant entre vous." dit-il.

" Si ça ne t'ennuie pas j'aimerais autant que tu la ferme." lança Roy.

" Hé ho hé ho ! Reste poli ! N'oublie pas que c'est moi t'ai recueilli." rappela la chimère.

Ca se dit-il, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Roy décida d'aller faire un tour Le coin étant assez isolé, il pouvait se promener tranquillement. Le chat alla se percher dans un pommier, et s'allongea sur une branche, laissant une jambe pendre dans le vide. Il soupira.

" _Riza ... pardonne-moi mon amour, j'espère que tu me comprends. C'est pour ton bien que je t'éloigne de moi._" pensa-t-il.

* * *

Pour sa part, le lieutenant était rentrée chez elle. Son coeur lui faisait terriblement mal. Riza avait l'impression que son supérieur ne l'aimait plus. Ses yeux lui piquèrent, puis elle finit par éclater en sanglots. Son chien la consola comme il put. Riza le remercia et essuya ses yeux.

" Tu as raison mon chien. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Je vais arrêter cette chimère, c'est le seul moyen pour que Roy redevienne normal." dit-elle.

Forte de cette détermination, Riza put affronter sa première journée sans Mustang.

Le lendemain, elle arriva au Q.G d'un pas martial. Ses subordonnés échangèrent un regard. Il allait se passer des choses aujourd'hui.

" Messieurs, j'ai des nouvelles importantes pour notre enquête." commença-t-elle.

Riza referma la porte, posa ses affaires avant d'aller se poster devant ses collègues alignés.

" Vous savez ce qui arrive à notre colonel. Il est récemment venu me rendre visite et m'a indiqué où la chimère se trouvait. Je suis allée voir l'endroit et nous allons donc pouvoir capturer ce semblant de sac à main." continua-t-elle.

Hawkeye en voulait beaucoup à ce type, jugèrent les gars. Rien qu'à voir les étincelles dans ses yeux ... La jeune femme déplia une carte où elle entoura le repaire de la chimère.

" Havoc, vous, Falman et votre équipe vous arriverez par là. Breda, moi et les autres nous viendrons ici, et sergent Fuery vous dirigerez une dernière unité par là." continua Riza tout en montrant les différents coins.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils allaient le piéger ce coup-ci.

" Lieutenant, et le colonel ? Tout le monde risque de le voir." intervint Kain.

" Je le préviendrais." répondit la militaire.

Tous le monde fit le salut militaire. Riza commença à organiser l'intervention. Il lui fallait aussi trouver comment joindre Roy. Ca risquait d'être très difficile ...

La journée passa sans qu'elle ne trouve une solution. Soudain, en regardant par la fenêtre, la blonde eut une idée.

" _Mais oui c'est ça ! Je vais aller chez lui._"

Riza s'empressa de quitter le bureau. Elle se rendit chez son petit ami en toute hâte, espérant qu'il n'était pas sorti vadrouiller. Elle toqua à sa porte.

* * *

Dedans, Roy se demandait bien qui pouvait venir le voir. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et écouta. Il entendait une respiration à travers la porte.

" Roy tu es là ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire c'est important !" fit Riza.

Mustang soupira discrètement. Il lui ouvrit ensuite et sécarta pour la laisser entrer.

" Bonsoir petite fleur." dit-il.

Petite fleur ... un surnom affectueux qu'il lui donnait parfois. Riza serra les poings. Elle inspira, puis dit ce qu'elle devait dire :

" J'organise une opération pour coincer la chimère. Par conséquent j'aimerais que tu t'éloigne à ce moment-là."

" Je vois. Je serais quand même là, mais caché. Je parerais à toute fuite." répondit Roy.

" Très bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire."

Roy hocha la tête ... puis ronronna. Riza écarquilla les yeux. Il était donc content de la voir ? Elle sourit avec tendresse, et s'approcha de lui. Roy se pencha et lui donna un petit coup de langue. Riza lui caressa la joue, puis lui gratta le ventre.

En réponse le chat ronronna plus fort et la serra contre lui. Le petit câlin dura un moment.

" Allez, tu devrais y aller. On reprendra ça quand cette histoire sera terminée." dit Roy.

" Bon d'accord. Ah au fait, l'opération est pour demain." prévint la blonde.

Roy acquiesça, et elle s'en alla. Le jour suivant, Mustang s'arrangea pour s'esquiver du repaire. Pensant qu'il se promenait comme toujours, le reptile ne se douta de rien. Depuis son poste en hauteur, le colonel vit arriver le détachement militaire. D'où il était il était bien caché. Riza avait fait les choses en grand : les unités encerclaient le coin. L'homme-chimère perçut les ondes que faisaient les soldats se déplaçant. Il huma l'air, détectant la présence des hommes. Il siffla de rage, et fila vers une sortie de secours qu'il avait prévu.

De sorte que les militaires trouvèrent l'endroit désert en débarquant. Riza pesta. Roy lui, vit filer la chimère. Il la suivit discrètement.

" _Voyez-vous ça ! Il avait une autre tanière le bougre._" pensa Roy.

La chimère venait en effet d'entrer dans un garage abadonné. Cette information découverte, le chat s'en alla. Le soir venu, il se rendit chez Riza. La jeune femme fut surprise de l'entendre miauler.

" Roy !" dit-elle en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre de son balcon.

Le beau brun entra la queue relevée.

" Qu'est-ce que tu ..." commença Riza.

" Je sais où se terre la chimère. Il a une autre tanière, et je vais aller m'occuper de lui ce soir." annonça Roy.

" Seul ? C'est bien trop dangereux !" fit Riza.

" Je suis de taille à lutter contre lui ne t'en fais pas." répondit doucement Mustang.

Riza n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Il lui caressa la joue, puis retourna sur le balcon. Il sauta la tête la première dans le vide et se réceptionna sur ses quatre membres. Mustang se rendit à la tanière du reptile. Ce dernier venait justement d'en sortir.

" Te voilà toi. Tes copains les militaires sont venus me rendre une petite visite, et j'ai pas beaucoup apprécié." lança-t-il.

" Et ça t'étonne ? Après ce que tu as fait il est normal qu'ils veuillent t'arrêter." répliqua Roy.

" T'as pas l'air surpris de ce que je viens de te dire. Je parie que t'étais au courant." devina le varan.

" En effet. Et ce soir j'ai l'intention d'en finir avec toi."

Les deux chimères se jaugèrent du regard durant un moment. Puis ils plongèrent en avant au même moment, se précipitant à quatre pattes vers l'autre. Roy prit appui sur la tête de son adversaire, courut sur son dos et atterrit plus loin. Le chat empoigna un couvercle de poubelle qu'il lui lança. Le varan l'évita de peu. Le colonel lui lança ensuite la poubelle, que le reptile prit sur le dos.

Malgré le choc, l'homme-varan parvint à rejoindre Mustang. Sachant que les griffes de son ennemi étaient plus grosses que les siennes, le brun s'affaira à les éviter autant que possible. Et en dépit de sa force, le lézard n'avait pas l'expérience du combat. L'alchimiste eut donc un bon avantage. Soudain, Roy fut percuté à l'estomac par l'épaisse queue de la chimère. Il boula par terre.

Il eut le souffle coupé. Son adversaire s'apprêta à lui porter le coup de grâce. Mais Roy se saisit d'une bouteille vide qu'il brisa sur la tête du lézard. Il en profita pour attaquer à son tour.

* * *

Chez elle, Riza était allongée sur son lit. Sachant l'homme qu'elle aimait éperdument en train de se battre contre une puissante chimère, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Si seulement il lui avait dit où il allait ! La jeune femme tourna et vira dans sa couche. Riza se faisait un sang d'encre pour Roy.

Elle regarda l'heure à son réveil : une heure du matin. La nuit était loin d'être finie.

" _Mon Roy ... revient vite s'il te plaît ... et intact._" pensa-t-elle.

Une heure et quart, toujours pas de chat. En même temps, peut-être qu'il retournerait chez lui. Le lieutenant se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être l'appeler. N'y tenant plus, Riza se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de son supérieur fébrilement. Une sonnerie, deux ... puis trois ... Riza raccrocha au bout de cinq sonneries.

Elle s'assit ensuite à côté du téléphone. Elle resta prostrée durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Ensuite, elle reprit le téléphone. Toujours rien. Le lieutenant appela chez son amant au moins six fois, sans résultat. Lasse, Riza regagna sa chambre. Il était deux heures et demi à présent. Elle avait vraiment peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur. Riza sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

" _Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, faites qu'il revienne vivant et pas trop blessé ! Je vous en supplie !_"

Riza ne savait au juste à qui elle s'adressait, mais espérait qu'on l'entende. Encore plus tard, Hayate entendit un bruit dans le salon. Il alla voir, pour découvrit deux yeux brillants qu'il connaissait bien. Aussitôt il fila se cacher dans la cuisine. Une forme se mouva dans l'appartement. Arrivée devant la chambre de Riza, elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme sentit un poids sur son lit. Elle alluma vivement la lumière.

" ROY !"

Le brun lui sourit. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que ses yeux étaient de nouveau noirs et avec la pupille ronde. Riza se redressa pour le serrer contre elle. Le beau brun se mit aussitôt à ronronner, se frottant contre elle et lui léchant le visage.

" J'étais morte d'inquiétude mon amour ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Juste quelque bleus et égratignures, rien de grave." répondit Roy.

" Et la chimère ?"

" Morte."

Riza promena ses doigts dans la crinière brune. Roy roula sur le dos. La jeune femme s'allongea près de lui en lui caressant le ventre. Le chat la serra contre lui, et ils finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

Le matin suivant, le lieutenant envoya une équipe récupérer le corps de la chimère. Pendant ce temps, Roy se rendit chez Maya reprendre son apparence.

" C'est dommage de l'avoir tué, mais vu ses crimes je crois qu'en fin de compte il n'aurait pas échappé à la peine capitale." dit-elle après la transformation.

" Non en effet. En tout cas merci de votre coopération." répondit Roy.

" De rien ! Bonne continuation."

" A vous aussi."

Le colonel rentra donc à son bureau, pour avoir la surprise, si l'on peut dire, de le trouver sous un amoncellement de dossier.

" Et cette fois, tu ne peux te cacher nulle part." sussurra Riza derrière lui.

" TT !! T'es vraiment cruelle quand tu t'y mets."

" Ca fait partie de mon charme. Allez au boulot colonel !" répliqua la jeune femme.

Roy se rendit en à son bureau en bougonnant, et se décida à se mettre au travail.

" Tiens pendant que j'y pense : nous avons quelque chose en suspens il me semble." reprit Riza.

Roy releva la tête intrigué. Puis il se rappela de quoi il s'agissait, et son coeur se mit à danser la conga.

" Alors ... tu as réfléchi ?" demanda-t-il.

Riza lui apporta une pile de dossier, la déposa puis se pencha vers lui.

" La réponse est oui. Je rêve depuis des années de devenir madame Mustang." dit-elle à mi-voix.

Roy l'embrassa fougueusement pour manifester sa joie.

" Par contre, j'espère que la pile de dossier de fait pas office de ... bague de fiançailles ? Parce c'est plutôt lourd et encombrant là." dit-il.

" Mais non idiot ! " sourit Riza.

Elle l'embrassa encore, heureuse comme jamais.


End file.
